Transportation Miscalculation
by WhoAtHeart
Summary: Erica a.k.a. Jinx never really fit in on Earth, so when an accident triggers her self-preservation response and she ends up in the Realm Eternal she may just find her rightful place. And when a certain mischievous prince finds her broken body and takes care of her will something grow between them? Pre-Thor and possible during Thor. Rated T for now, may change. Loki x OC.
1. Prologue

**AN: Thanks for reading, I'm hoping this turns out alright as it is my first fanfic. This is just introducing my OC and the Loki that I would want to have :) The story is going to switch POV's between Jinx and Loki, but the changes are marked and will continue to be. Anyway, I hope you like it and I am always up for a little constructive criticism!**

* * *

******Prologue**  


~Jinx~

My name is Erica, I am 342 years old, and I can never die. At least as far as I know. The day I turned 21 I stopped aging. I don't know how or why, it just is. I've stopped asking questions. Of course, I was different from the start. I can remember every moment of my life; from the time I left my mother until now. Sometimes, if I try really hard I think I can remember what it was like being in my mother's womb, but those memories are quite foggy.

I suppose I should tell you what makes me so different. Well, the most noticeable difference I possess is that my eyes change colors. I'm not sure what makes them change, but one day my eyes are a deep chocolate brown and the next they are a startling icy blue. I also have a very strong fight-or-flight instinct, in fact, it is so strong that when I am in life threatening danger I simply disappear from where I am and turn up somewhere else!

To be honest, I'm not very good at controlling the 'powers' I have. Though, that whole transportation thing really helped when those puritans in Salem tried to burn my ass! After that I learned not to show my abilities to anyone. Sure, I still slip into people's minds to see what they're thinking and change the bad decisions they are going to make, but only if it will cause them death or serious injury. I can also sense if someone is going to be a danger to me, or if they are lying. Never once has someone been able to tell me a lie without me knowing.

I spend most of my time reading books and learning absolutely everything I can. I also enjoy slipping into imaginary worlds full of epic adventures. Sometimes I wish I could travel to distant stars just to get away from the glares of people whom I would never harm, but are afraid of me anyway; just because I'm different.

I have one friend, Cara, who knows about me, but that is it. I mostly stay in my apartment by myself. I have groceries delivered and anything else I need I can simply summon with my gifts. If I ever do go out I wear dark sunglasses in case my eyes decide to shift color at a random moment. After I showed Cara what I could do she started calling me Jinx. I really like the name Jinx; it really fits who I am.

I've been having this feeling of someone watching me lately. Even when I am home and absolutely no one is around I still get this prickling sensation at the back of my neck.

Anyway, my name is Jinx, and this is the story of how my life truly started, 342 years after I was born.

~Loki~

Being the God of Mischief has its perks, but it also has its downside. For example, my magical abilities make life much simpler and my silvertongue allows me to get anyone to do what I like, however, I am also not trusted or liked. Most of the time, well all of the time actually, people only spend time with me because I am so often in the company of my oaf of an older brother.

Thor has always been the favorite son, the golden boy, and heir to the throne of Asgard. He is brawny and boisterous and a complete fool. He finds his thrill in battle, a trait that has gotten him and his friends into trouble more than once. I find my joy in working new spells and mastering my craft. I also enjoy the fantasy worlds of books; I enjoy being transported into places that another's mind has imagined.

Magic is all but worshipped in Asgard anymore. Odin felt the art was dying out so now anyone who shows the slightest sign of magical ability is whisked off to the academy to hone their skill. However, it is rare to find a sorcerer as diversified as I. Most are very good at one aspect of magic and can hardly even attempt another skill, where as I am able to do it all, and quite well I might add.

Even though his friends always include me in their activities, lately I've been feeling quite lonely. I wish I had someone who wanted to spend time with ME, instead of Thor. I wish I had someone who was completely and utterly mine.


	2. Pulling at Heartstrings

**Chapter 1 ~ Pulling at Heartstrings **

~Loki~

As I lay in my bed deciding whether or not I wanted to get up and practice my water manipulation in the gardens while the sun rose I suddenly felt this sharp tug in my chest. I shot up into a seated position and looked down just above my heart where I had felt the acute sensation. There was no change to the skin in the spot and the pain was gone as quick as it had appeared. Then, not five minutes later, I felt it again, one quick tug, then nothing more.

_Odd, _I thought as I took stock of my entire body, _nothing out of the ordinary. But what was that?_

After sitting and staring at myself for several minutes I finally decided the pain was nothing, a random occurrence. I rose from my bed and changed into my attire for the day. After slipping on my boots I made my way to my favorite fountain in the entire garden and began pulling at the water making it form into many mythical beasts. As I watched the sun climb over the palace I settled the water back into the pool at the base of the fountain and made my way inside for breakfast.

~Jinx~

I woke with a start just as the sun was coming up. I couldn't remember what had woken me until it happened again a few minutes later. An intense tugging at my heart. I pulled the collar of the t-shirt I wore to bed the night before away from my skin and looked down. Nothing. The skin wasn't red and there was nothing sticking out of my shirt or skin that may have caused the pain.

_What the hell?! It can't be nothing, it woke me from a dead sleep!_

I sat very still just looking down at my chest for at least ten minutes, yet no more happened. I huffed a sigh and lay back down knowing it was far too early for me to wake up. I always sleep past noon.

~Loki~

I ate breakfast quickly, not wanting to encounter my father or brother this early in the morning. Though, I needn't have worried, it would be mid-morn before anyone else ventured into the dining hall. I always ate quickly, just in case.

After I finished I walked to the palace library in search of a book I hadn't read yet. Perhaps one of the ones recently acquired from the bookkeeper's last trip to Midgard. Humans mostly wrote terrible drivel, but every so often a decent Midgardian author came along. The last one I thoroughly enjoyed was Tolkien. Though true elves of Alfheim are nothing like the ones in the book, it was still entertaining.

As soon as I entered the library Biyn, the current bookkeeper, popped his head around the bookshelf he was currently shelving books on.

"Ah, Sire, back again already?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you found any interesting books in your travels to Midgard this past time?"

"I think I have just the thing Sire, a seven book series all about magic! Would that be of any interest?" Biyn asked, a small, knowing, smirk appearing on his lips.

"As if you even have to ask," I replied, I always read any book he found about magic, mostly to laugh at it, but also because it is my favorite topic, "and I have asked you to call me Loki, if only when we're alone. What is the author's name?"

"Rowling, I believe, Master Loki."

I huffed, "Just Loki, Biyn please. May I have the first book?"

"It is up in your usual reading place Loki…sir."

I grumbled under my breath as I walked away. As I reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to the second story lounge I called over my shoulder, "you know I could have you thrown in the dungeon, right?" All I heard was a soft chuckle as I mounted the stairs. I saw the book as soon as I reached the top step; I walked over to the overstuffed chair in front of the fire, sat down, and opened the book, settling in for a long read.

Five chapters later I looked out at the sun and realized it was mid-day. I sighed and climbed to my feet, slipped the book under my arm, and made my way back to the dining hall for the mid-day meal. As I walked, however, I felt another of those damn tugs at my heart and nearly dropped my book in surprise. I looked around to make sure no one was around to see what I did next. Seeing no one, I sank down against the nearest wall, pulled off my shirt, and stared down at my chest with my hand covering my heart. I waited exactly five minutes and, just as this morning, there came another tug, but I couldn't see anything and obviously it wasn't something on the outside or my hand would have hindered it.

_What is going on? Maybe you're going crazy. Nobody asked you! Great now I'm arguing with myself! If it happens again, I will go to the healers and have them make sure nothing is amiss with my health._

The decision made, I stood, slipped my shirt back on, and walked off to the dining hall to eat. This, however, turned out to be a mistake as Thor, Lady Sif, and The Warriors Three were still seated eating their meals.

~Jinx~

I woke up again at 11:30, rolled out of bed, and went to take a nice, hot, shower. I needed it after getting woken up before the freaking sun! I just stood under the hot spray for half-an-hour without doing so much as one shower-type thing. I just stood there, half-asleep. Then I felt it again, a swift jerk at my heart. I looked down and glared at the fact that there was no change to my chest.

"Okay heart," I said aloud, "342 years is a good run, I'm proud of you, but if you are going to stop working just do it already, enough jerking me around!"

I then proceeded to laugh at the fact that my heart was literally doing just that. I laughed the entire five minutes that it took for the damn thing to tug again. I swiftly shut off the taps in the shower, wrapped my towel around myself, and ran to my phone to call Cara and tell her I was dying. Have I mentioned the fact that I tend to overreact, like, all the time?

* * *

**AN: Special thanks to Frostivy for my first review! And thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favorited. I'm hoping to write for another hour tonight and if I don't finish the next chapter I will for sure finish and post before work tomorrow!**


	3. Science and Folk-lore

**Chapter 2 ~ Science and Folk-Lore**

~Jinx~

So there are a few things you should know about Cara before we go any further. She is a genius and a geneticist. We actually met because I figured science had progressed enough for a great scientist to be able to tell me a few things about myself that I didn't know. The first person I thought of was Tony Stark because he is constantly in the newspapers and I figured he would get a kick out of the enigma that is me. However, when I went to see him there was a man in his lobby that caused my 'you're-in-danger-dumbass' alarms to go off in my head. The guy didn't look like a threat, but when I took a peek inside his head I saw that he was part of a secret government division called S.H.I.E.L.D. and I SO do not want to be anywhere near the government.

So after that false step I started reading medical and scientific journals to see who could help me out. I found Cara, we met, we laughed, we became friends, and then I told her about me and my quirks and she started hooking me up to machines and sticking me with needles three times a week in her private lab at GenoCorp.

She is also a hopeless romantic. She believes in true love, soul mates, and destiny. It is so strange to talk to her about anything because one minute she is all fluffy and warm and comforting me, then the next she is miss scientist and telling me to suck it up. You never quite know which her you are going to be speaking to.

So, when I called Cara and told her I was dying she immediately went into scientist mode and asked me to come to her lab so she could analyze the process of my death. Being the great friend that I am, I went straight over there so my best and only friend could publish a new study with some crappy title like 'The death of an immortal'.

As I entered her lab I proclaimed, "Your freak is here! Do with me what you will," then collapsed dramatically into one of the chairs by her desk.

"Shut up," she scoffed, "It's not like you're actually dying after all. You're just being you."

I looked at her and became serious at once, "Honestly, Cara, I've never in my life felt anything like this before! It is completely new and after 350 years, new is not something to be trusted!"

"342," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"You're only 342, not 350, you can't round up eight years!"

"What is eight years to me? Now, please, tell me I'm dying so I can get on with my day."

At that Cara broke into hysterical peals of laughter. She gripped her stomach and fell to the floor. Through the entire thing she kept muttering, "get…on…with…my…day…get…on…with…oh…my…god."

"What is so funny about that? Honestly, I would welcome death at this point," I had had enough. "Cara!" I finally snapped, "will you please peel yourself off the floor and tell me what the hell is wrong with me? It will be most scientific," I coaxed.

That finally stopped her. She stood up, smoothed down her crumpled skirt, and looked at me. "Right," she remarked, clearing her throat, "tell me what is happening."

"This morning I was woken from a dead sleep by this intense tugging sensation in my heart and then five minutes later it happened again. Then nothing so I went back to sleep. Then after I woke up again I was taking a shower and it happened again. This odd tugging the second one came five minutes after the first."

"Hmmm, I see," she mused, "At what times in the day did this happen, what time exactly?"

"Uh, the first was just as the sun was coming up and the second happened around noon."

"Ah," she enthused, "so perhaps it has some tie in to the sun. Sunrise, noon when the sun is highest in the sky, and sunset, you will have to stay and we'll monitor your heart and everything at sunset. We'll also draw blood right before the first tug, between the two, and after the second tug, just to see if there is any difference."

"Whoopee," I mumbled sarcastically, then clearer, "how long until sunset?"

Cara peered at her watch, "Oh," she chirped, "only half an hour, time sure flies. Now into the chair you go."

"Please let me get something to eat first," I begged.

"Nope, into the chair. We barely have time to get all the machines hooked up as it is," she ordered.

"What the hell are you all planning to attach?"

"EKG, O2 saturation level, blood pressure, the ultrasound that may catch something, oh and the blood before, during, and after."

Not two minutes after everything was set-up I felt the now familiar tug at my chest. Then, five minutes later the second came. After Cara finished examining all the data she collected, she turned to me and said, "You are imagining it. I don't have any other scientific answers for you. Although, if you ask me personally, I think it is the feeling of your soul mate being connected by the heart to you."

By the end of the sentence Cara's eyes got all glassy and her voice was soft and had a lilt to it, so I tuned out and waited for her to float back to earth.

~Loki~

When I saw Thor and company in the dining hall I turned invisible as fast as I could, but as I felt the transformation complete I heard Thor yell, "Brother! Why don't you join us, I shall even allow you to pick the topic of conversation!"

I let out a soft groan, walked over to the table, and filled a plate. "What were you talking about before I came in?"

"My defeat of Fandral on the training field today," Thor announced proudly.

"How about we talk about the last time I defeated you on the very same field," I suggested with a smirk.

"You did not win, if magic is involved it is an unfair advantage," Thor pouted.

"We are allowed one weapon are we not," I began, setting Thor up for a fall, "I have never once brought anything but my magic into the arena. Magic is my weapon as Mjolnir is yours."

Thor stood to leave the hall, when he was half way to the door he turned and bellowed, "I still have not forgiven you for that gash on my arm."

"That was YOUR fault, not mine. If you would just stop chasing after my projections you wouldn't get hurt."

I did feel slightly bad; if we had been any further from the healers his arm probably wouldn't have been saved. The healers used their magic to fix him up, but since Thor had no magic of his own that they could tie into the wound was going to take some time to fully heal.

As Thor walked out of the room his four friends followed after him. Like little lost puppy dogs. It was pathetic, THEY were pathetic, but why was I feeling so upset, why did I want one of them to have stayed?

After I finished my meal in peace I tucked my book back under my arm and walked into the garden to find a cozy place to read. At the center of the giant hedge maze was a very nice tree I could sit against, so I decided that is where I would go. Nobody ever goes into the maze.

When I got to the center I sat on the grass with my back against the tree and settled back into my book. I was so enthralled in the book that I didn't even notice the sun was setting. That is, until my heart gave a sharp tug that nearly took my breath away. I stood and ran for the healing room to catch the healers before they left for the night.

I caught Bodil just as she was grabbing her things to leave. "Might I implore you to stay a moment more? I have been experiencing this tugging feeling in my heart."

"Of course dear boy," the elder woman ground out in a gravely voice, "if you just take your shirt off and lie down I'll have a look at you."

"Thank you so much," I said emphatically. I took my shirt off and lay down on her table. I watched as she waved her hands over my body to try and figure out if there was something wrong.

After an agonizingly long three minutes Bodil finally opened her eyes and said, "There is nothing wrong dear one, just something very, very right."

"What does that even mean," I grumbled.

"Good things are coming, Sire, be patient. All will be revealed soon."

And just like that the older woman swept out of the room much quicker than I would have guessed was possible. The woman was what Midgardians call a fortuneteller or soothsayer. Only this woman wasn't faking her way through it.

At dinner that night I brought the subject up to Odin and my mother saying, "I had heard this story once about a tugging of the heart having something to do with the solar cycle, do either of you know it?

Odin looked pensive, as if trying to recall a far off memory, while my mother simply smiled and said, "I told you this story when you were just five years old Loki, why do you ask of it now?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I guess it has just been on my mind lately. Would you mind telling it to us mother?"

"Oh, very well then. Anything for my Loki. Okay, right how does it start again…oh yes now I remember," she murmured. Then straightening and in a normal speaking tone she began.

"The Fates had decided that they were tired of the mortals ruining their lives by picking the wrong partner at the wrong time. So, to fix it The Fates decided that from then on when it was time for one soul mate to meet the other a small invisible string was tied to each heart and it would tug at them three times a day to urge the two together. But The Fates created something they did not expect, for once the string is connected it can never be removed. Though this ensures they are blissful, it also can cause serious harm. If they begin to grow apart they will feel a tight squeeze to the heart. If they are about to cheat on their beloved both would feel the agonizing pain. However, they also found that if one half is to die the string releases so that the other half may be happy again."

"A lovely story mother, thank you for reminding me of it," I smiled and left the room swiftly.

_Soul mate? Fates? So now some random woman is supposed to fall into my lap? Yeah, because that is likely to happen. The bliss sounds nice though, and the whole having someone who is made just for me…hmmm this may not be so bad after all. Get a grip Loki, girls don't just fall at a person's feet._

Oh and how wrong I was…

* * *

**AN: Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you like it, I do! Lol. Anywho, we should be getting the two together in the next few chapters. I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes. As always, thank you for reading and I would love reviews/questions/suggestions and anything else you may think of...soo...yeah...BYE!**


	4. Danger and Sleeplessness

**Hey, sorry for taking so long to update, I had to work three 13 hour shifts in a row so I was catching up on sleep. I only have 4 shifts left now until I am officially unemployed again, which is a bummer, but good news for you because that means I will have nothing to do but write (and look for a job of course)! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ Danger and Sleeplessness **

~Jinx~

When I finally got Cara to stop jabbering on about soul mates and destiny I asked if she would like to head to my place for a home-cooked meal as thanks for helping me out. She eagerly accepted as she had had my cooking before and knew it was delicious. What can I say? I've had over 300 years to practice.

We walked out to her black Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster and I stopped a couple feet away looking around me. It felt as though someone was watching me, but I didn't see anyone besides us. I slowly climbed into the car, still on edge.

As we pulled up to my apartment building there he was leaning against the door. The same man that stopped me from seeing Tony Stark. I sighed, "It seems it is time for me to leave," I murmured to Cara. She turned sharply looking at me with sorrow and determination. I had warned her that this day would come.

With a single tear rolling down her cheek she leaned over and kissed my cheek pulling me into an awkward hug. "Stay safe," she warned, "and don't let them change you."

"Thank you," I muttered in her ear, "you are my friend and sister. I love you. Stay safe and please don't tell anyone about me," I begged.

"Never, I love you too. Goodbye."

With that I stepped out of the car and Cara pulled away as quick as she could, leaving faint skid marks behind. I walked over to the man still propped against the door.

"Hello Erica, a.k.a. Jinx, lovely day."

"Hello Phil Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. What can I do for you?" He gave a slight jerk of surprise hearing me speak his name and place of employment as easily as he had mine.

"We would like to speak with you."

I could feel the three men that stood behind me, keeping me from running was my guess. "I will speak with YOU with the conditions that it is just you and I in my apartment and you are completely unarmed and your men stay down here on the street." I folded my arms across my chest to show him I wouldn't change my terms.

"Very well," Phil retorted with a curt nod. He then began to remove his weapons, one gun holstered at his hip and another at his ankle. Then he pulled a knife from his belt, handed the three weapons to one of the men behind me, and turned to escort me up to my apartment.

We entered my apartment and I plopped down on my favorite chair waving a hand toward the couch indicating he should sit. He took a seat on the end of the couch nearest me and turned to face me.

He cut right to the chase, "We at S.H.I.E.L.D. would like for you to join us as an agent. Of course you would have to be tested and trained, but we have been watching you for some time and believe you could be a great asset to us."

"And if I refuse?" I asked smoothly.

"That wouldn't be wise, we also believe that if you are allowed to remain unchecked you may cause more harm than good. I have been directed to bring you in one way or another. I would advise you to come willingly and have a chance at freedom."

My eyes narrowed, "Are you threatening me Agent Coulson?"

"Yes," he replied simply, "now come with me."

"No way."

He slipped a syringe out of his inside pocket and came towards me. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of a very busy street. I tried to find my bearings, but after I transport all my senses seem to shut down for a short time. That is why I didn't see it. That is why I didn't hear it. That is why my next life-saving transport didn't come in time to stop me from being hit by the semi-truck and the driver that wasn't paying attention and didn't even slow down. My mind was foggy and my body was broken, but just then, as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness, I felt a tug at my heart and I transported once more.

~Loki~

I lay in bed that night tossing and turning. I couldn't get my mother's story out of my head. It seemed like a children's story and truly it was. She had mentioned she told it to me when I was 5. Perhaps there was more to the story then, perhaps a more adult; more detailed version resided in the library. I would ask Biyn to look for the full story for me tomorrow when the older man came in for work.

Realizing that lying in my bed was doing nothing for me I grabbed the book I had acquired and headed for the gardens. Yes, it was the middle of the night, but the moon was full and if that did not provide enough light I could summon a light or conjure a fire.

I made my way to the center of the maze and sat leaning against the tree. I opened my book and started reading, but I was distracted. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong, but not here and not for me. It felt as if a person I knew, yet didn't, was in trouble. I felt an icy chill of fear slide down my back, not my fear, but hers.

It was a female, I was certain of it without knowing why. Somehow, I was experiencing an echo of what this girl was feeling. Suddenly I felt searing agony radiate all over my body, then as fast as it had come the pain was gone. Finally a firm tug at my heart and suddenly, with a bright flash of green light, right in front of me, was a girl, she was battered, broken and barely breathing.


	5. Broken

**Hey all, so I only have three shifts left, then I am officially DONE with work, YAY! Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ Broken **

~Loki~

I quickly moved to her to check if she was breathing or indeed even alive. She was. I quickly and carefully pulled her into my arms. As I did I felt a surge in my magic, almost as if touching her made me stronger. I quickly transported us into the healing room. I instructed the novice stationed there overnight to summon her superiors as I went to fetch Odin and my mother.

I appeared outside my parent's chambers and began knocking with abandon. I could feel the girl still in the healing room slipping away and, for some reason; I knew I couldn't let that happen. I had this strange feeling that if she died I would never be happy again. After a few short moments of my incessant knocking the door opened to a sleepy, yet aware, Frigga.

"Loki dear," came my mother's kind voice, "it is very late. What has prompted this intrusion into our sleep?"

"I'm very sorry mother, but a matter has arisen that I know not how to deal with on my own," my words were rushed and jumbled, almost to the point of incoherency.

Frigga stepped out of her room and closed the door quietly behind her. "What is amiss Loki? You are far more troubled than I have ever seen you."

"Let us walk while we talk," I pressed, taking her hand and walking back towards the healing room. "Earlier this evening I found myself unable to sleep, so I went to read in the gardens. As I sat there I felt this fear and pain that wasn't mine and then after a short while a very hurt and unconscious woman appeared at my feet with a flash of green light. I brought her to the healing room and came to find you. Mother, it is strange, but I can feel her slipping away, and I have this sense that if she does, I may never be happy again."

Frigga stopped dead and pulled me to a halt with her. "Loki," she spoke quickly, "have you ever felt anything like this before? Have you been feeling the tug of your heart like in the story I recounted this night?"

I looked away sheepishly, "No, to the first, and yes, to the second."

Frigga looked troubled and began to run for the healing room, tugging me with her. "Then there is no time to lose!" she called over her shoulder.

When we arrived at the healing room it was full of people rushing to and fro. The room had erupted into chaos in the minutes that I had been gone. Bodil was standing over the girl reciting a healing incantation while a few of the other healers were stitching the numerous wounds closed.

As soon as the doors closed behind my mother and I, Bodil snapped her head up and made eye contact with me. "Prince Loki," she exhaled, almost as if in relief, "good, I need you. Get over here please."

"Why? It is not as if I will be of any help, I know nothing of healing."

"No help," she grumbled, "what would you do if you had moments to live?"

"Find my family to say goodbye."

"What did this woman do?"

"She appeared at my feet."

"What did you feel when you lifted her and brought her here?"

"I felt a surge in my magic, as if simply by touching her I were somehow-"

"Stronger," she finished for me. "I believe the same of her, touching you makes her stronger, and right now she could use all the help she can get. I can't seem to access her magic it is cut-off somehow. I am hoping that I can use you as a conduit, a channel from your magic to hers if you will. It is the only way I foresee her surviving."

"She MUST survive," the words were a snarl that ripped from my chest before I even knew what was happening.

"Loki!" my mother warned.

I shook my head, "sorry." _What is happening to me? _I wondered. I walked slowly over to Bodil, who stood with her hand outstretched to me. I placed my hand in hers with trepidation.

"Now take her hand in your other one," Bodil soothed.

I did and instantly felt the same surge in me that I had before. Bodil closed her eyes instantly and I immediately felt her presence in my mind. She worked her way out of my head down my right arm and into the hand of the girl lying before us. I could no longer feel Bodil myself, but I got the echo of the girl trying to block the invasion. I could tell Bodil was struggling so I attempted to relax the girl, sending soothing messages into her mind. I instantly felt the roadblock the girl had constructed against the healer evaporate and the pain the girl was suffering begin to abate.

Several minutes later Bodil opened her eyes and dropped my hand. I looked at her and she gave me a calming smile. "I have done what I can," Bodil stated quietly, "now it is up to you and her."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well," she sighed, "the healing will happen quicker if the two of you remain joined as you are currently, but I cannot force you to stay put as you are not an inanimate object nor a person I can go about ordering around. Also, if you do decide to stay and help her heal your magic will weaken until such a time, as you are able to refresh yourself and allow the magic to replenish. Though that should happen quickly after you are no longer connected to the girl. So the choice is yours young Prince." With that she left the room, as did the rest of the healing staff, leaving just my mother, the girl, and myself in the healing room.

I looked up into my mother's eyes, "What should I do?" I begged.

Frigga's eyes moistened with happy tears, "I cannot tell you my son, you must make the choice. What FEELS like the right decision?"

"I find that I do not want to leave, but this is not the most comfortable place to spend long periods of time," I looked at the battered figure I was clinging to, "for either of us."

My mother glanced at the windows, "The maids will be about their work by now, I will have them prepare one of the empty chambers in the family sleeping hall and when it is ready we can move the two of you in there. How does that sound?"

"A good plan mother, thank you."

And with that, Frigga swept from the room to set the plan in motion. When the door closed behind her I summoned one of the chairs in the room to the girl's bedside and settled myself to await my mother's return.

~Jinx~

I felt myself land on a hard surface and heard a startled breath from somewhere nearby, but I wasn't strong enough to do anything about it. I wasn't sensing danger from them so I just let myself slip away again. I was almost completely engulfed again in blackness when I felt a surge in my powers, like a lightening-bolt to my senses, and I felt myself being cradled in someone's arms. Yet I still couldn't open my eyes, or do anything else for that matter. I felt myself being set down and just before the blackness took me again I managed to erect a feeble barrier of protection around my mind to keep anything that may try to get in, out.

I'm not sure how long it was before I felt someone try to break through my barrier, but when they did I used everything I had left in me to make it stronger, I had to protect myself. Then, out-of-the-blue, I received what almost felt like a caress in my mind and I knew I was safe. I let the barrier disappear and fell to blackness once again.


	6. Watching and Waking

**AN: So here is the next chapter! I play a lot of word games and one of the words was alabaster and as soon as I saw it I knew what I wanted Jinx to look like, I didn't know until then...strange huh? Anyways, I haven't been able to get an idea out of my head...the idea of what would have happened if Jinx had met with Tony Stark instead of meeting Cara. What do you think should I start writing that too? I would continue to write this as well. Let me know if you want to see Tony/Jinx as well. Thanks for reading, following, and commenting! It is always appreciated! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 ~ Watching and Waking**

~Loki~

As I sat staring down at the dirty, sleeping woman, whose hand I held, stroking the palm with my thumb, I found myself wishing I knew her name. I wished I could call her something other than woman, lady, or girl. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself; I quickly slipped into her mind to try and find out some information on her, hoping to find her name. After a quick poke around in her mind I felt the barrier come up again, quite feeble this time, I probably could break through without much effort, but for some reason I felt I needed to respect the boundaries this woman was putting up. I exited her mind and simply sat there, still stroking her palm.

A few minutes later several novice healers reentered the room. I noticed quickly that all of them were women, which was odd. Healers usually worked in teams of two consisting of one man and one woman. I soon found out why it was only these three women that entered.

"Sir," one of the girls murmured, "we are here to clean the blood from the patient and get her ready for her move. To do this we are going to need to remove her clothes to bathe her. Would you mind waiting outside for a few moments so we may complete our task?"

I considered what she was asking, and she had been polite about it, but something told me I needed to stay very close to the woman. "I will wait across the room and keep my back turned," I countered.

"Very well sir," she curtsied as I stood and moved across the room.

It took nearly half an hour for the novices to completely clean the girl of all the blood on her body and in her hair. They had removed her clothing and, deeming it useless, threw it in the trash.

She was now dressed in a simple blue dress, it almost looked like a nightgown. The blue of the dress also matched the vibrant blue streaks that ran through her hair. Now that there was no longer blood everywhere I could see that her hair was a beautiful shade of auburn with sections of a vibrant blue on the underside. As I held her hand once more I admired the dewy alabaster tone of her skin, she was so white she was nearly the color of fresh snow. As my fingers laced with hers I saw that she was in fact slightly paler than me. I now took the time to admire her beauty. She was tall for a woman and very slim, but not overly so. I had seen some women so thin you could see their bone, which was slightly disturbing. This woman was not that small, she was the perfect size. I wanted her to open her eyes so I could see what color they were. I knew with as pale as she in any color would stand out brilliantly and be the focal point of her pixie-like face. She was breathtaking

Not long after, my mother came in to tell me that the room was ready. I slowly and carefully picked up the fragile woman and carried her after my mother to the room my mother had prepared. As I entered I looked around. There was a king-size bed, with dark blue silk sheets, settled between two windows on the far wall. There was a couch, two chairs, and a desk arranged neatly around the room. I also noted the two doors that led to the bathroom and walk-in closet.

I settled the woman on the bed and sat on the edge, keeping in contact with her the whole time. Frigga asked if I wanted any of my books brought in so that I had a way to pass the time while caring for the girl. I nodded and thanked her for offering. There was no way I was going to tell her that I would never get bored looking at this woman.

It took two whole days, in which maids brought food for me and healers came to check on the woman, before there was any change. Then, in the wee hours of the morning on the third day, she moved, only slightly and if I hadn't been lying with my side pressed closely to hers I never would have caught it. A few hours later it happened again, a small jerk of her limbs. This time her eyes fluttered open as well. I watched her carefully, hoping not to scare her as she looked around with confusion in her eyes. Her dark eyes were a beautiful emerald green, almost as if they were meant for me.

"Hello," I said quietly, still trying no to startle her.

She looked at me and blinked, as if she were surprises and not at the same time, but when she opened her eyes again they were a different color. They were a piercing icy blue.

I decided to let the eye thing go for now because there was something else I wanted first. "What is your name?"

~Jinx~

"What is your name?" the voice was almost a coo.

I couldn't decide what to say. Should I use Erica or Jinx? Did I need to hide the truth from this man sitting next to me? Who was he and where was I?

I don't know why, but I trusted him. "Just call me Jinx," I said. I liked Jinx better than Erica anyway. I decided to ask some of the questions that were filling my mind at the speed of light. "Who are you? Where am I?" I would start with the easy questions.

A slight smile curled the lips of the frankly gorgeous man in front of me. "My name is Loki, I am a Prince of Asgard and God of mischief and chaos. You are in a bedroom in the Palace of Asgard."

_Whoa, a real prince in a real palace, impressive. Unless of course he is a government agent lying to me and holding me prisoner because I didn't go willingly. _I tried to push the thoughts aside.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked skeptically, though I did believe him, in my heart I knew I believed him. Now I was just being difficult. And besides I can always tell when people were lying. "Never mind, forget that, I believe you," I decided, "What happened to me? How did I get to the mythical Realm Eternal?" I knew my Norse mythology.

"You were severely injured, though I don't know how. You simply appeared at my feet broken and bloody. I brought you to the healers and they did what they could."

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked next, my throat was raw and dry, and I felt achy like I hadn't moved in quite a long time.

"You lay completely still for nearly three days, I was afraid you would never waken."

The look on his face showed me he was worried and for some odd reason I wanted to clear the sad look from his face. It was almost as if I needed him to be happy if I was going to be. That drew me up short, what an odd notion. I shook it off and continued with my questions. Loki answered every one with care and patience as if a wrong answer from him would send me spiraling out of control.

After many hours I couldn't put it off any longer. I sighed and looked at Loki, "I have to use the bathroom and I am super hungry and thirsty, could we get something to eat and drink please?"

"As you wish," was his simple reply.


	7. Pain and Comfort

**AN: Sorry this took so long, for some reason Jinx and Loki decided they wanted to fight me on this chapter, so I had to get rid of some things I really loved and add some things that they wanted in here. I let them have their way this time so I could get this up! Let me know what you think or if there is anything you want to see!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 ~ Pain and Comfort**

~Loki~

"As you wish," I replied.

As she tried to sit up and get out of bed a soft hiss of pain escaped her lips and she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Ouch," she whimpered, closing her eyes and taking slow shallow breaths.

I moved closer to her with what I'm sure was a worried expression on my face, I had felt the echo of the pain she felt and it almost took my breath away. "Let me help," I insisted, "or if you prefer I can call in one of the maids, you know if you would like a female's assistance."

Jinx's eyes popped open and they were now an odd shade of silver, they almost looked like liquid. "Considering the only way I'm likely to get to the bathroom is if someone carries me you will do just fine. That is if you think you can carry me the twenty feet it will take to get me there." Her voice was mocking if a little breathless.

For some reason I felt a strange desire to impress Jinx in this moment so I quickly made a projection of myself to go tell the kitchen staff that our guest was awake and requesting food and water. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth popped open slightly as the other me strode quickly from the chamber.

"What the…what…" she couldn't seem to make anything else come out of her mouth so I simply smiled and walked nearer the bed so I could lift her.

"This may hurt just a bit," I murmured as I slipped an arm behind her neck and under her knees and gently lifted her to my chest.

~Jinx~

As soon as I was picked up I forgot all about the craziness that was a second Loki and screamed in pain. The wordless shriek eventually turned into a loud, "Holy mother of oww!" I then proceeded to whimper like a small child. I felt foolish, but it really did hurt.

I looked up and saw anguish in the beautiful emerald eyes staring down at me. "I'm so sorry love, I know it hurts. I'm so sorry." Loki's voice was full of pain and apology and I vowed then and there to never let that look cross his face by my doing again.

"No, not your fault," I murmured and kissed his neck. When I realized what I had done a blush colored my cheeks and, though I felt him look down at me, I couldn't bear to look and see what emotion crossed his features.

When we entered the bathroom I started tugging up the dress that I was wearing. _Strange, I was wearing pants and a sweater, how did I end up in a dress? _Then I noticed something else _Where the hell did my underwear go?! _Though I was rather glad I didn't have to figure out how to get my underwear off without hurting myself. I probably would have needed help and I definitely didn't know this man well enough to ask him for that type of assistance.

I cleared my throat, "Um, what am I wearing and how did I come to be wearing it?"

He blushed as he set me on the toilet and turned to walk out and close the door before he answered. When I was finished I called him back. It took longer that it should have, but the pain was excruciating so I had to move slowly. He picked me up again and maneuvered to where I could wash my hands in the sink. It was awkward, but eventually we figured it out.

As we walked back to the bed I asked again, "So, the clothes?"

He looked away again, "When you arrived you were covered in blood and your clothes were ripped beyond repair. When the healers finished their work a few of the novices cleaned you of all the blood and clothed you in this." He set me gently back on the bed and moved across the room. As soon as he was no longer in contact with me my pain doubled and continued to increase as he got further and further away.

By the time he reached one of the couches that sat in the room I could hardly stand the pain and began whimpering again quietly. He heard the noise, though I could have sworn I wasn't making enough noise for that, and swiftly turned on his toe to look at me.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Not sure," I hissed, "just a lot of pain all of a sudden."

The confusion in his eyes suddenly turned to understanding and then apology. He swiftly returned to the bed and sat with his side pressed to mine. As soon as he touched me the searing turned to a dull ache. _What the hell?_

"Sorry, I got flustered and forgot for a moment."

"Forgot what?" I enquired.

"That our magic is linked," he said matter-of-factly, "that is why I'm here after all. Apparently I am the best medical tool available. At least when it comes to you." He smiled softly.

"Excuse me?" I questioned with as much bravado as I could muster in my surprise. "You must be mistaken, I don't have any magic. I'm just a normal girl." Of course that was a complete lie, but I have rules for a reason, no one can know about my powers.

~Loki~

I could clearly hear both the fear and the lie in her voice. "We both know you're lying," I said simply, "but do not worry, magic is celebrated on Asgard."

It took several moments, but finally she sighed and I almost expected her to continue with her denial. Instead all she said was, "Will you please help me sit up against the headboard? I feel very helpless laying down like this."

I stood and moved around to the other side of the bed. I reached down and slid my arm down her back and folded her up all in one piece. Then I held her in place with the arm at her back and arranged the pillows to better cushion her. Finally I placed a hand on each of her hips and slid her back until her back rested on the pillows. I was surprised as I walked back around the bed to climb back up that she hadn't made one sound of pain or protest, all she had done was forcibly take smooth deep breaths.

As soon as I was seated comfortably next to her again I took one of her hands in mine so I didn't accidentally push her off balance. She moved the leg that was closest to mine the few inches it took for it to be pressed against mine. Then she leaned her head against my shoulder and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I switched the hand that I held to my far hand and wrapped my arm around her back and gently stroked her hair. _Jinx _I thought _what a beautifully appropriate name_. Then I softly tilted my head to rest on hers and fell into a light slumber.


	8. Meeting Mother

**AN: Hey guys, so I've been in the land of no internet for four days and it almost killed me, BUT I'm now on vacation back in the land of internet for the next week so I'm hoping to get a few chapters done while I'm here! So look for more frequent updates! **

* * *

**Chapter 7 ~ Meeting Mother**

~Third-Person POV~

Frigga entered the room she had had prepared for their guest a few days prior with a maid following closely behind her. The maid was carrying a tray of bread, cheeses, and fruit as well as a jug of water. As soon as Frigga had heard that the young woman was awake she knew she had to visit. She wanted to meet the one who was meant for her youngest son. Though they may not know it yet, Frigga was certain they were soul mates.

Her gaze fell upon the two figures on the bed and saw they were asleep sitting up. A smile spread across her face as she stepped closer and saw they were in an embrace. Loki's arm was around the young woman and he was holding her hand in his. Their legs were presses together, her head was on his shoulder, and his head was on hers.

Frigga turned to the young maid that had accompanied her into the room and whispered, "Go ahead and put the tray and jug on the bedside table, they can eat when they awaken."

The maid silently did as she was asked and curtsied before leaving the room, again making no noise. The queen smiled softly once more then decided she could spare some time to wait for them to wake. She really did want to meet the girl. She grabbed one of the books that had been brought for her son, sat on one of the couches and began to read, a small smile remaining on her face.

~Loki~

I awoke to the sound of pages fluttering softly. I wasn't sure how long I had slept, but I had enough presence of mind not to make any sudden movements. Jinx may still be asleep, and she needed all the rest she could get. Just the thought of her brought a smile to my face as I opened my eyes and sat upright once more.

The sight of my mother sitting on one of the couches reading surprised me. She had had too much to do in the past few days to spend more than a few minutes checking if Jinx had awoken yet. I felt a little guilty about this, for it was my fault that she had been too busy. I had refused to leave Jinx and my princely duties had to be taken care of, so my mother had graciously taken on my responsibilities.

"Mother?" I murmured.

Her head snapped up at the sound of my voice and the smile on her face grew, "Loki, how nice it is to see you awake," her tone was playfully admonishing, "I heard our guest was awake and wished to meet her, but alas, when I arrived both of you were asleep." She pouted slightly which made me chuckle.

"I am most apologetic mother, I know how much you wish to meet her. She was awake for a few hours, but after the ordeal of getting her to the bathroom and back we seem to have dozed off again."

"A few hours," there was a sharpness to her voice now, "and you didn't think of informing me sooner? Honestly, I thought I raised you better," the teasing tone had returned to her voice by the end.

"Again, I am sorry, but I spent those few hours answering what felt like hundreds of questions. Our guest is quite the curious soul it seems."

"Did you manage to get her name in the midst of these questions?"

"I did."

"Then you are purposely leaving it out until I ask for it?"

I snickered, "Yes, I suppose I am. She told me to call her Jinx, though I do not believe that is her given name. I think the Midgardians call it a nick-name," I informed her.

"I'm surprised at you son, I thought you and your silver-tongue could have found out her true name."

"I'm sure I could have, but to my knowledge, being granted the use of a nick-name is a sign friendship and trust. Besides, I like Jinx, it suits her don't you think?" I questioned.

Frigga tilted her head to the side examining Jinx, "Yes," she mused, "yes, I think you are right my son, Jinx seems like the perfect name for her."

~Jinx~

I heard low voices, but in my half-sleeping state I didn't have the clearness of mind to decipher what was actually being said. I made an unintelligible noise before setting about looking for the right muscles to open my eyes. After the noise though the babble of voices paused for a moment before one of them spoke again.

"Jinx," the voice was soft and smooth, "are you waking up Love? There is someone who wishes to meet you." By the end the voice sounded more like a coo than anything else.

I smiled at Loki's use of the 'Love' while addressing me. It felt right, somehow, that he should use such an affectionate term, even though I had only known him a few hours.

I finally found my eyelids and opened them slowly. I blinked a few times before lifting my head and looking around the room to find the person Loki had been conversing with.

A few feet away, on one of the couches in the room, sat a very regal looking woman. She had long blonde hair that cascaded over one shoulder in soft curls. She was wearing a long gold dress with white stitched patterns covering the whole of it. Her face looked very caring and a soft smile lit her lips.

"Hello dear," the woman murmured, almost as if she were afraid to speak louder. Then again, maybe she was just a soft-spoken person.

"Hello," I responded in my normal speaking voice, though now it seemed very loud in the space.

"Jinx," Loki was speaking now so I turned to look at him, "this is my mother Frigga, Queen of Asgard."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, um, ma'am?" It came out as more of a question than I had originally intended, but there was nothing I could do about that now.

I heard Loki breathe out a laugh, but didn't turn to look at him; I didn't want to alert his mom to the noise if she hadn't heard it.

"Just Frigga is fine dear. Jinx is it?" She replied kindly.

"Oh, um, yes Jinx is fine, preferred actually."

"So Jinx is not your given name?"

"Well, no," I mumbled awkwardly, "but it is what my friend calls me and it did seem to fit."

"Friend, as in the singular?"

I blushed; I had hoped she wouldn't pick up on the lack of 's' at the end. "Yes, just the one, but she is a very good one."

"A young, pretty girl like you only has one friend? There must be something wrong with the people in your village," she shook her head in disbelief.

"Village?" Now I was confused, "What do you mean village?"

"Well, you are from Asgard aren't you dear?"

"No, if I have my Norse mythology right I think you call where I'm from Midgard."

I felt Loki tense next to me. "You're mortal?" He sounded stunned.

"Well, no, I mean, not in the traditional human way at least. I have been alive for 342 years." The blush was back on my face.


	9. Upset and Coquet

**Chapter 8 ~ Upset and Coquet**

~Loki~

Jinx's revelation was both a shock and a relief. The relief was stronger than the shock though. I was so glad she wasn't extremely young as I have been alive for thousands of years and tend to find that, at least with Asgardians, anyone younger than 100 is terribly immature. I haven't been to Midgard for quite some time so I'm not entirely sure what a normal Midgardian life span is, so I decided to ask.

"What is a normal human lifespan these days?"

"Oh, um, very few people life past 100 years," Jinx replied cautiously.

"But dear," my mother cut in, "you don't look very old," she was trying to be tactful, I could tell.

"Yes, I stopped aging 21 years after my birth. Nothing has changed since then, at least to my knowledge."

"I see, perhaps then you have a mixed parentage," Frigga mused.

"Excuse me?" Jinx's voice was a bit shriller than usual, "Both my mother and father were human."

"Are you certain? Perhaps your mother had an affair with a visitor from one of the other realms. It has been known to happen."

I felt Jinx's shoulders sag and turned to look at her just as her eyes closed. I saw tears running down her cheeks before her head went down and her hair fell forward to hide her face from view. I threw a sharp glance at my mother to show my disapproval. I felt the pang of anguish that ran through her and into me.

A small sniffle came from the woman I still held in an embrace. I turned more toward her and tucked her head under my chin. I rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back as I felt the small shudders that wracked her body. Moments later her sobbing became audible and my heart broke.

I looked again at my mother and her face was a mask of worry and guilt. "I'm so sorry," she murmured.

"Maybe you should go," I suggested, my voice slightly sharper than intended. I took a deep breath before continuing more calmly, "It is almost dinner time and Odin and Thor will be wondering where you are."

She rose slowly then pointed to the bedside table, "There is some food for you, I'm sure you are both hungry." Then she turned and swiftly left the room.

"I'm sorry," Jinx whimpered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Love," I soothed, "my mother should have watched her words."

I don't know why I keep calling her Love, but it felt very right. We are connected, that is for sure, but I'm still not convinced we're soul mates or anything. I just feel very close to her. I feel like I'm falling in love even though I've only known her for about six hours.

"No, no, it's not her fault, I just haven't thought about my parents for a good 300 years or more. They never really liked me, I thought it was because I was so different, but now I wonder if it was because my mom was unfaithful."

She lifted her head and wiped her eyes, which were a stormy grey-blue, they almost looked like a raincloud.

"Your eyes are so beautiful. Have they always changed colors?"

"Thanks. Yeah, they've always changed; they usually change at least once a day. People are usually freaked out by it…" she trailed off at the end.

"Yes, well, most Midgardians are narrow-minded and afraid of anything different. I find the color change rather enthralling."

A small smile spread across Jinx's face, "Did your mom say something about food?"

I allowed her to change the subject, "Yes, are you hungry?"

"Famished," she enthused.

I reached across her and pulled the tray of bread, cheese, and fruit onto my lap and waited to see if she needed my help to eat as well. She groaned as she reached for a chunk of cheese and put her arm back by her side without taking anything.

She looked at me sheepishly, "Would you mid helping me? God, I feel like a freaking invalid."

"Well, you sort of are," I replied kindly before picking up a chunk of cheese and holding it to her lips.

Jinx leaned her head forward slightly, bit into the cheese, and closed her lips around my fingertips for a moment before pulling her head back, chewing the food, and swallowing.

The action was so simple, and frankly, innocent, but it sent a streak of lust straight through my body. I immediately felt guilty. The poor girl is hurt so badly that she can't even feed herself and here I am getting aroused. I needed a distraction. So I decided to ask her if she knew how she got hurt, but I figured I had to go about it slowly as I didn't want to upset her.

"Um, Jinx," I began as I picked up a piece of bread and held it up to her lips. She repeated the process she had used to eat the cheese. I gulped.

"Mmhmm?"

"Can you tell me how you came to be hurt?" My voice wavered more than I would have liked.

~Jinx~

I was hoping he wouldn't ask, but I always knew he would. I sighed as he held a piece of fruit, which almost looked like a grape, but it was bright orange in color, up to my lips. When he had given me the first bit of cheese my lips had accidentally closed around his fingers and I had heard his sharp intake of breath and I guessed he was feeling slightly aroused by it. When he fed me the bread I could tell he was holding his breath so I put my lips around his fingers again. A slight red creeping up his neck rewarded me. Now I knew I was getting to him, so with the piece of fruit I let my lips linger on his digits for several seconds before pulling back.

"Oh yummy," I breathed as I ate the fruit, it tasted like a cross between an apple and an orange, "what is that?"

"You don't have shock berries on Midgard?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Can I have another?"

Loki gazed into my eyes for a long moment before answering, "After you tell me about your accident."

I snorted, "I'm not so sure I'd call it an 'accident' it was more of a strict progression from cause to effect. A government agency became aware of my abilities and sent one of its agents to bring me in. I didn't want to go so he pulled out a syringe and was gonna use it to inject me with something that would have put me to sleep so he could bring me in without a struggle. I have a super strong fight-or-flight response that causes me to transport to someplace safe if I am in danger. When he brought out the syringe my transport reflex kicked in and I ended up in the middle of a busy street. After I transport all my senses are deadened for awhile so I didn't realize I was in danger until a huge truck hit me. That is pretty much it."

"So your government can just go around drugging people and taking them against their will?" He sounded appalled.

"I guess so," I replied with a shrug, then winced.

Loki made a sort of growl in the back of his throat then picked up another of the shock berries and held it to my lips as promised. I smirked before leaning forward and putting my lips around his thumb and forefinger then ran my tongue along his thumb as I pulled my mouth back.

His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. "Are you messing with me Jinx?" he asked suspiciously.

I smiled sweetly and looked at him with wide innocent eyes. "What ever do you mean?" I asked with a sickly sweet tone to my voice.


	10. Payback, Depletion, and Odin, Oh My!

**Chapter 9 ~ Payback, Depletion, and Odin, Oh My!**

~Loki~

The feel of her tongue was driving me crazy, my mischievous side beginning to take over. The mock innocence of her face and voice tipped the scales a bit further. _Two can play this game_ I thought wickedly. I moved the tray of food on my lap back onto the bedside table, gently tugged her so she was lying down once more, and moved myself so I was hovering above her. I was careful not to put any weight on her, but just my presence on top of her was enough for her breath to hitch. I slowly leaned closer and closer to her until my lips were just barely brushing hers.

"Are you messing with me?" I asked again, her lips moved with mine.

Her eyes closed and I felt her slow exhale before seeing them open again. When they opened again they were once again a dark emerald green and I loved it.

"Yes," she breathed.

"That's what I thought," I smirked and ran a soft hand from her neck, down her side, nearly grazing her breast with my thumb. When my had reached her thigh Jinx's ragged breathing stopped all together, so I slowly brought my hand around to run against the inside of her leg the rest of way down to her ankle. Then I moved so I was once again beside her on the bed.

I heard her breathing whoosh back into action and smiled softly. I then pulled the tray of food back onto my lap and innocently asked, "More food?"

"What?" She sounded adorably confused.

My smile grew, "Did you want more food? Or are you full?"

Her face hardened slightly when she replied, "Well I would love more, but I seem to have found my way into a lying position again and I would prefer not eat whilst on my back."

I put my hands under her arms and pulled her back upright to settle against the pillows once more. "Bread, cheese, or fruit?"

"I don't really care, whatever is fine."

Her voice was weary; she was getting tired again, I could tell, so I decided not to tease her any more. She really did seem to enjoy the orange berries so I decided to keep giving her those. She ate them slowly, it seemed she was fading fast.

Then suddenly I could tell something wasn't right, I felt the last of my magic slip from me and felt the severe pain shoot through her. Her eyes shot open and her mouth formed a thin line. It looked like she was biting her inner cheek to keep from screaming.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I emphatically apologized, "my magic has drained from the prolonged use of it to keep you from hurting."

There were tears in her eyes, but she had yet to let them fall. She shook her head, then in a voice that was almost inaudible she tried to comfort me, "No, not your fault," her voice was choked.

"I must leave to regain my magic, but I could get one of the healers to put under a sleeping spell until I am able to help with the pain again." I felt so bad, I wanted so much to stay with her, but I knew I would regain my magic quicker out amongst nature.

Jinx was very pale and sweat was breaking out on her forehead. She gave a small nod, "Okay," the word was a whimper.

I quickly left the room to go find a healer that could perform the sleeping spell. If I hadn't been so distracted by the very presence of Jinx I could have performed the spell myself before the last of my magic left me. Now I couldn't even transport myself, my magic was well and truly gone. I ran into my father before I found a healer. I knew he could perform the spell easily and I was in a panic, I could feel the pain in Jinx increase by the second.

"Father, will you please come perform a sleeping spell on Jinx, my magic is gone and she is in severe pain." By the end of my plea my jaw had clenched against the pain I was feeling from Jinx. I could hardly take the pain and it was only a fraction of what Jinx was feeling.

Odin watched me for a few moments, I'm sure my face was showing my pain, before responding with a simple, "Of course my son."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you," I left for the gardens as soon as Odin started on his way to Jinx's room.

~Jinx~

As soon as I knew Loki was out of hearing distance I began whimpering. After a few minutes of that it was no longer enough and I began to scream. I didn't want to alarm anyone so I turned my head into the pillows to muffle the sound.

I was breathing in short shallow gasps when I heard the door open. I grit my teeth against any unwanted noise as I turned to see who had entered the room. A large imposing man with long white hair and beard and a golden eye-patch covering one eye stood at the end of the bed.

"Hello, you must be Jinx," his voice was soft, but strong.

I nodded slightly not trusting myself to relax my jaw and not emit another scream.

The man continued, "I am Odin, Allfather, King of Asgard," my eyes widened slightly, but he just kept talking, "Loki asked me to perform a spell to put you to sleep until he can return and assuage your pain again. Are you in a lot of pain?"

I nodded again; it was all I was able to do.

"Alright," Odin soothed and walked to my side to settle me back into a supine position, "just relax, my dear, and you will be asleep before you know it."

I watched as he waved a hand above me, a golden light emitting from his hand. That was the last thing I knew before my pain subsided and I drifted into a heavy slumber.

~Third-Person POV~

As soon as Odin heard Jinx's breathing slow and deepen he took his first good look at the young woman. She was pretty, slight and pixie-like. He could clearly sense the connection between her and Loki. It was clear that Loki had been feeling her pain when he had been talking with Odin earlier and Odin was fascinated. He had only once before seen a connection like that of Jinx and Loki's. He was curious if she could temper the mischievousness of Loki, though if anyone could it would probably be her. He could sense her strength and had clearly seen it while he was speaking with her. She hadn't made one noise of pain, she simply grit her teeth and bore it. Yes, she was very strong indeed.


	11. Thor and Dreaming

**Chapter 10 ~ Thor and Dreaming**

~Loki~

The pain I was experiencing got so bad that I had to brace myself against a wall to keep from falling over. A moment later however, all the pain ceased. I sighed in relief; Odin's spell must have taken effect. It took a moment more for me to right myself before I headed once more for the gardens.

When I stepped outside I immediately looked up at the sky. The moon and stars were unobstructed by clouds so I figured it would be safe to sleep in the gardens to regain my magic swiftly. I walked through the maze to the center and summoned a pillow and blanket and lay down by the tree. I realized suddenly that I was lying in the exact spot Jinx had appeared and the thought brought a smile to my face as I drifted off to sleep.

~Thor's POV ~

I woke to birds singing and sunlight streaming across my bed. I stretched slowly before moving to my balcony to further wake myself before heading to breakfast. I have always loved the view of the gardens from my terrace. However, this morn, when I looked at the garden maze, I noticed a figure sleeping at the center near the large tree. I immediately recognized the dark locks and lean, pale form of my brother.

_So, _I thought to myself, _my brother has finally decided to leave the chambers of the maiden who appeared from nowhere. I shall bring him breakfast so I may enquire about this Jinx._

I moved back into my room and got dressed for the day. I wore red and grey as I normally do. When I was dressed I made my way to the dining hall for breakfast. When I entered the hall both of my parents were seated at the table, finishing their meals.

"Mother, father, how pleased I am to see you on this glorious morn!" I bellowed in greeting, my arm stretched to my sides as if encompassing them in a hug.

"Thor," my mother smiled as I sat down, filled a plate, and began eating, "I trust you slept well."

"Ah, yes, mother, I slept quite well. I saw from my balcony that Loki sleeps in the garden. Have you any idea why?"

This time my father was the one to speak, "Loki's magic has been depleted from tending to our guest. His magic replenishes quicker when out amongst nature."

"I see, and how is the maiden coping without Loki suppressing her pain?" I was honestly concerned now, I had heard her screams when she had first awoken, the whole palace had.

"I have cast her into a deep sleep so neither Jinx nor Loki can feel the pain of her injuries."

"What do you mean?" I was truly confused, "How is it possible for Loki to feel her pain?"

"I am certain of nothing when it comes to these two," Odin began, "but what I do know is that Loki feels what Jinx does if it is strong enough. Whether it is pain or surprise or sadness."

"Is it possible that she has empathic abilities and simply doesn't know how to control them? She _is_ Midgardian after all, she has never been trained," my mothers voice was quiet and curious.

I was now finished with my meal. I began filling another plate with food to bring to Loki.

"Thor, what are you doing?" my mother queried.

"I thought I would take breakfast to my dear brother and ask him about this Midgardian maiden," I answered, then left the hall and made my way to the gardens and Loki.

~Loki~

I was awoken by a hand shaking my shoulder roughly. I tried batting it away, but it was insistent. I finally gave in and opened my eyes to see my brother's face inches from mine. I pushed him away roughly before sitting up. I looked around me and realized I was in the gardens, that was when I remembered Jinx and a broad grin lit my face. Just the thought of her was enough to extinguish the ire I was directing towards my brother for waking me.

"Brother!" Thor boomed and I flinched. I loved the guy, but he needed to learn that his voice didn't need to sound like the thunder he was the God of. "I have not seen you in days," Thor complained, "I brought you breakfast so you may tell me of the lass that has kept you still for nearly five days. She must be special indeed for you to not have run away in boredom after mere hours. The only things I've ever seen you stay still for are your books."

I was worried now; if Thor thought Jinx was special would he try to court her? "I had many of my books brought into Jinx's chambers," I hedged, "I have been quite content."

Thor smiled, "I see, and what have the two of you talked about since she woke?"

I grinned fondly, "She asked questions, a lot of questions. I spent nearly three hours simply answering questions when she first awoke."

"What kinds of question? Questions about what?"

"She asked where she was and how she got here, who I was and endless questions about Asgard. I feel like I described every inch of Asgard to her."

I had been eating whilst talking with Thor and as I swallowed the last of the food from my plate and rush of pain radiated through me from Jinx. I nearly choked as I sucked in a startled gasp. This shouldn't be happening, Odin had put her into a deep sleep. She shouldn't be able to be in pain. Finally, slowly, the pain subsided and all was well.

~Jinx~

I was having the most wonderful dream. It was sunshine and a warm breeze and Loki and I lying on a blanket under a magnificent tree. We were laughing and flirting and happy. Suddenly the dream shifted to black, then shifted again to a very dark midnight blue. I was freezing and in pain, but not the same pain as when I was awake and Loki's magic had worn off; no, this pain was slicing and burning and stinging. This was pain that was ongoing, but it wasn't happening to me.

I looked around and saw Loki strapped down on a slab of rock. This Loki was different than the one I knew, his face was sallow and his cheeks were hollow. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation and saw the matching wound appear on the arm of Loki. The mark quickly faded, but the pain lingered.

"Just give in," came a voice from somewhere near Loki, his torturer I'd imagine, "take the scepter, lead our army, rule Earth, and bring us the Tesseract."

Loki shook his head slightly, but I could see in his eyes that he couldn't take much more. I wished I could go to him and give him strength, but just as I took my first step forward the dream shifted to black. When the black cleared I was once again under the tree on the blanket with the Loki I knew laughing next to me.


	12. Taking Care

**Chapter 11 ~ Taking Care**

~Loki~

I looked up at Thor when the pain was gone and there was a concerned look on his face. "What?" I queried.

"Were you just in pain? You seemed like you were. Did it come from Jinx?"

"Yes, Jinx was briefly in pain and I felt it. I do not understand though," my confusion and concern were clear in my voice, "Odin's spell should keep that from happening." I shook my head, trying to figure out what was happening. I knew I needed to regain all of my magic before going back and waking her. I was hoping if she didn't sleep much longer she would remember the pain and why it had come. "I must go to the water. It will help to restore the last of my magic."

"Of course brother, would you like company?"

"No, I have enough magic to transport and it will take less to just move myself."

"Be well brother and I wish to meet your Jinx when she again wakens," with that Thor strode towards the training fields.

I waited until he was a few feet away before transporting to the waters at the edge of Asgard. I waded into the water and immediately felt my magic begin to flow back into me. I kept walking until the water was up to my chest then quickly dunked myself beneath the surface. The water was cool and refreshing and after merely half an hour in the water my magic was fully restored.

I transported into Jinx's chambers, climbed into the bed next to her, and broke the spell Odin had placed on her.

She woke slowly, a small smile graced her lips when she opened her eyes and saw me next to her.

"Morning," she mumbled, then yawned. Her mouth opened into a large 'o' that made her look very child-like.

"Good morning Love, how was your sleep?"

"I had a very good dream that was interrupted by a quick nightmare that turned back into the good dream."

Ah, the nightmare must have been the cause of the pain I had felt. "Would you tell me about them?" I requested.

"Not the nightmare, I don't want to think of that right now, maybe later. The dream however was very nice; we were lying on a blanket under a huge tree. It was sunny and warm and we were laughing and happy, and most importantly I wasn't in any pain," the last bit was said with a chuckle.

"That sounds nice, will you not speak of the nightmare?"

She gave a small shake of her head and her face closed off. Her eyes turned a stormy shade of grey with small flecks of red. "Not now, maybe another time, just not now."

I wanted her smile back, "Okay, another time. Did you need the bathroom again?"

"No, but I wouldn't say no to a nice hot bath, I feel all icky. Also, even though you haven't mentioned it, I know I must smell something awful." A disgusted look crossed her face for a moment, the twisted into an easy smile.

"I will have one of the maids draw you a bath and help you to wash," I replied, "would you like me to carry you into the bathroom or would you like to try walking?"

~Jinx~

I considered his words carefully, trying to decide what was best. I attempted to sit up and found I could without too much pain. "I think I would like to try walking, though I may need someone to lean on in order to make it. There is no need to fetch anyone to help with the bath, you will do." The last bit was purposely meant to make him blush; a huge smile split my face as I was rewarded for my efforts.

"I-I um, no, I will fetch a maid," he stuttered, "wait here and when I return I will help you into the other room." He nearly sprinted for the door and I laughed gleefully.

The pain began to return a bit and I regretted flustering him, but only a little. He returned with a young woman mere minutes later. The woman went straight into the bathroom as Loki made his way to me. He seemed to have composed himself in his short absence.

"I apologize," I giggled, "that was mean of me, I just wanted to see how you would react."

I had been making my way out of the bed as he walked towards me, but with my words he pinned me flat on the bed and grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. "I know that," he whispered malevolently, but I wasn't scared because there was a mischievous smile on his face, "but that doesn't mean you don't have to pay for it."

"Oh really, and what exactly are you going to do to me?" I was hoping he would do more than just running a hand down my side again.

He leaned over me and pressed his lips to my forehead, then my cheek, then he sucked my earlobe into his mouth for a few moments. His next kiss was to the skin behind my ear. I almost moaned, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

He slanted away and looked into my eyes intensely, then leaned to my ear again and whispered, "Your eyes are green again, they seem to turn to the color of mine when you are in lust my dear Jinx."

I let out a slow breath before responding in a voice that was steadier than I was feeling, "I think my bath is ready, if you wouldn't mind letting me up I would very much like to get to it before the water is cold."

~Loki~

I let Jinx sit up slowly and then pulled her softly to her feet. I had a satisfied smile on my face as I led her to the bathroom to hand her off to Eira, the maid that had come to assist with Jinx's bath.

I had realized as soon as I left Jinx to fetch Eira that Jinx had been playing with me, trying to get a rise from me. I felt foolish for leaving, so I knew I had to get her back. Plus, I really wanted to kiss her. I knew that might be exactly what she was angling for so I teased her instead. Avoiding her lips in favor for sucking her earlobe into my mouth. Her breath had hitched and stuttered and I loved it. I had noticed her eyes turn green with gold flecks when I ran my hand down her side and they were the same color after the kisses today.

_I wonder if her eyes would turn a different color if she were lusting for Thor, _the thought made me both curious and angry, _or some other man, it can't be a coincidence that they change to my colors when she is being turned on by me._

She was a fascinating creature and I could not wait to get to know her better. Then a thought occurred to me, _she doesn't have any clothes other than the dirty blue nightgown that she had been wearing for four days._

I left to go see my mother to get something for Jinx to wear after she was satisfactorily clean.


	13. Bathing and Dressing

**AN: So the first of Jinx's and Loki's POV's happen at the same time in this chapter since it is the first time they are apart and both awake. So this chapter has a slightly different format than the others, just wanted to key you in on that so none of you are confused!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 ~ Bathing and Dressing**

~Jinx~

I gave the woman Loki had handed me off to a small smile, she seemed nervous and I wanted to reassure her. "Hello, I'm Jinx," I began, "what is your name?"

"Eira, milady," she responded with a courtesy.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but refrained, "It's just Jinx and there is no need to courtesy, you're about to see me naked, I think we can dispense with the pretenses."

She gave me a slight grin before pulling my nightgown off me. Then she helped me into the tub of hot water. I settled down into the bath and sighed in relief. The hot water was relaxing my tense muscles quite nicely.

"Would you like to soak for a time before we begin with the washing?"

"That would be great, thank you," I replied as my eyes drifted closed.

"I wouldn't suggest falling asleep in the tub mi-Jinx. You may drown and I believe Prince Loki would be most upset."

I giggled, "Not sleeping, just relaxing. Would you mind telling me about yourself Eira?"

"Um," her voice was hesitant, "what would you like to know ma'am?"

"Well, you work here in the Palace, but what do you do on your days off? Do you get days off?"

"Oh, yes, as I am one of Queen Frigga's handmaids I get two days off each month. Queen Frigga is quite nice about letting her maids have time off to relax and recharge."

"How do you spend those days? With friends, or family, or just time to yourself?"

"I live here in the palace, so I like to spend one of the days back with my family in the village I grew up in and the other I spend with my best friend, who is also one of the Queen's maids, in the small bazaar in the village closest to the palace."

"That sounds nice, will you tell me about your family?"

"Of course," I could hear the smile in her wistful voice, "my mother and father run a small bakery back home. They make the most wonderful pastries, but on the days I come home they close up shop and we spend the time we have together. My little sister loves to tell me all about what I have missed and I tell her of my life here. We spend every moment of those days together as a family."

"That sounds nice," I could hear the sorrow in my own voice and could feel the tears pricking my eyes.

"I have upset you," Eira sounded both apologetic and scared, "I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Not your fault," I interrupted opening my eyes, "I just have been away from my family for far too long. I'm glad you told me. I'm happy you and your family have remained close, even though you are far away."

There was sadness on Eira's face, "Can you not go visit your family?"

"No," I shook my head, "the last of my family died quite some time ago."

"I am going to visit my family in one week's time, would you like to join me?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude," I replied slowly.

"It wouldn't be an intrusion," she assured me quickly, "I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"I would love to go then, thank you Eira," I began. The water was beginning to cool off now, "How about we get to the washing bit of this bath before the water turns too cold."

"Of course," she stated before pushing my head under the water for a moment. She shampooed and conditioned my hair while I used a sponge and soap she gave me to wash my body clean of the grime of nearly a week without a washing.

When we finished our task Eira helped me to stand and wrapped a towel around my body and then began vigorously drying my hair with another. When she deemed my hair dry enough she started drying my body more gently. She needn't have taken such great care, my body felt almost completely healed. I was a bit stiff and achy in a few places, but otherwise I was fine.

Just as she finished drying me I realized something important, "I don't have anything clean to wear," I said sheepishly.

Eira smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead, "How silly of me to have forgotten, I guess you'll have to remain in your towel for now. I will return shortly with something for you to wear." She rewrapped me in my towel and headed for the door. Just as she reached for the handle a knock sounded from the other side.

"I've got something clean for you to wear Jinx," came Loki's calm voice. I smiled at Eira and she smiled right back at me. I motioned for her to move away from the door so I could open it myself.

I opened the door wearing only my towel and watched in satisfaction as Loki's eyes went wide. I smiled at him broadly and took the emerald green dress and white underwear from his hands. "Thanks," I said simply and went back into the bathroom to get changed.

~Loki~

I found my mother in the sitting room set aside for her and her handmaids. She smiled when she saw me come in. "Ah, Loki dear, how are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm quite well mother, thank you. Jinx awoke in far less pain and is taking a nice bath. I'm afraid I stole Eira to assist her."

"I was wondering where she had gotten to. I'm glad Jinx is feeling better, do you think she will join us for dinner?"

"I believe that is a distinct possibility, but I have come because she has no clean clothes. I was hoping you could help me find something for her to wear."

A smile slowly lit my mother's face, "I've had several dresses and nightgowns made for her this past week, as well as a few corsets and under-things. However, since she is still recovering perhaps a corset would be best left out."

"How thoughtful of you. Will you show me to them so I may move her new things into the closet in her chamber? Also, perhaps we should assign her a handmaid, as I believe she will be staying with us for some time."

Frigga rose from her chair and led me into the small sewing room across the hall from her sitting room. I gathered the dresses, nightgowns into my arms as my mother picked up the corsets and under-things. I noticed that the clothes were predominantly emerald, black and gold and wondered if my mother had chosen my colors on purpose. "I suppose it would be wise for her to have a handmaid," my mother spoke as we made our way back to Jinx's room.

"Perhaps Eira as they are already acquainted."

"That is a lovely idea Loki, I think they will enjoy each other's company and perhaps Eira and Jinx will become friends."

We hung the clothes in Jinx's closet and my mother handed me an emerald dress and a pair of white undergarments to give to Jinx saying, "Bring these to Jinx and when she is ready ask her to accompany us at dinner and please let Eira know of her knew assignment," with that my mother went back to her sitting room.

I knocked lightly on the bathroom door saying, "I've got something clean for you to wear Jinx."

Jinx was only in a towel when she opened the door, "Thanks," was all that left her mouth as she grabbed the clothes and closed the door once more. Was there no such thing as modesty on Midgard anymore? _No, she is probably just trying to get a rise from me again, _I thought coolly.

I moved to sit in one of the armchairs placed in the room to await her reappearance.

~Jinx~

I giggled when the door was once again closed. I looked over to Eira and her eyes were open wide, "You are positively wicked!" she exclaimed. "You really oughtn't tease him. He is the God of Mischief after all and has quite the temper," she chided softly.

I put on the underwear and dress, then turned my back to her so she could lace up the back, "What fun is it to play things safe?" I questioned, "Besides, I like what he does when he is trying to make me pay for flustering him."

When Eira had finished with the laces she spun me back around and questioned, "What does he do?"

"He is such a terrible tease," I stated and saw a look of utter confusion in her eyes, so I explained further, "he plays upon my lust."

Understanding coursed across her face and a blush lit her cheeks. "Oh," she murmured, "would you like me to do something with your hair?" she queried changing the subject.

I smiled, "Yes, would you mind braiding it for me?"

"Of course," was her simple reply as she guided me to the stool in front of the vanity. I sat and she got to work braiding my hair around my head so it almost looked like a crown with the ends cascading down my back like a waterfall.

I gasped at the sheer beauty of it when she finished. "Okay, you officially are in charge of doing my hair from now on," I informed her.

She chuckled softly and we walked back out into my bedroom.


	14. Family Dinner

**Chapter 13 ~ 'Family' Dinner**

~Loki~

When Jinx reemerged from her bathroom she nearly took my breath away. The emerald of her dress complimented the expanse of white that was her skin. Her eyes were a beautiful aquamarine that looked very much like some oceans on Midgard. Her hair was in an elaborate braid around her head with the ends falling down her back like water. I had never seen a more beautiful creature in all of my life. She walked with such grace it almost seemed as if she were gliding. She stopped in front of me and gave me an expectant look.

"So? What do you think?" she queried.

I made a circular motion with my finger encouraging her to give a spin. She complied and turned in a slow circle on the spot.

"You look beautiful Love. You seem to be having no trouble with the pain," I observed, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit achy in a few places," she shrugged, "but that is it. Also, I feel much more myself now that I'm nice and clean."

Eira still stood by the bathroom door so I addressed her next, "Eira, my mother and I discussed you becoming Lady Jinx's handmaid, would this be acceptable with you?"

A smile graced both Eira and Jinx's faces, "more than acceptable, Sire," she replied before her face fell a bit. I was confused by her reaction until Jinx spoke up.

"Eira, I won't stop you from visiting your family and I would still be very happy to accompany you when you do. Perhaps you'll even be able to see them more often now."

The smile of delight on Eira's face was blinding and she walked over and hugged Jinx for a quick moment before stepping back quickly and bowing her head, "I apologize for my boldness," she murmured shyly, though I think her propriety was for my benefit. Something Jinx soon confirmed.

Jinx pulled Eira back into a hug stating, "I told you Eira, you've seen me naked, that makes us friends in my book, which means no curtsies, you call me Jinx, and hug are pretty much mandatory." Jinx pulled back and put her hands on the other girl's shoulders, "alright?"

"Alright," was the only reply before Jinx leaned in and placed a kiss to Eira's cheek.

I watched the whole conversation with interest. I was quite pleased that Jinx had made friends so quickly. I had one more thing to say so I took my opportunity to jump in. "Jinx, my mother enquired as to whether or not you would like to join us for dinner. Frigga insists that my family eats dinner together each evening."

"Who will all be there," she replied almost timidly.

"My mother, my father, my brother, you and myself."

"I think I would enjoy that very much. When do we have to head there?"

I looked out the window to check the time, "Right now actually," I responded.

Jinx sucked in a deep breathe, "Alright then."

"Don't be nervous," I chuckled, holding my hand out for her. She took it and I pulled her towards the door.

I heard her mumble something along the lines of, "Easy for you to say," as we made our way towards the dining hall. I just smiled from ear to ear.

~Jinx~

I was nervous. I knew it, Loki knew it, Eira knew it. As Loki dragged me from the room I looked quickly back at my new friend and she gave me a reassuring smile and sort of shooed with her hands. I turned back to look forward, not really seeing where we were going. I just let Loki drag me along as I fretted about how this dinner was going to go.

When we reached the dining hall both Loki and I stopped dead. There were four extra people in the room. I whipped my head towards Loki with a glare on my face, but when I saw the look of shock on his I let the scowl drop. He turned to face me looking apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Jinx, I didn't know they were coming."

"I know; it's okay. Who are they?"

It took a rather insistent tug from Loki on the hand that he was still holding before I moved farther into the room so he could introduce me.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves and no one noticed us until Odin smiled and said, "Hello Miss Jinx, so good of you to join us this evening, I trust you are feeling better?"

As soon as Odin spoke all conversation ceased and every eye in the room landed on me. Loki gave my hand a little squeeze to comfort me. I looked only at Odin so that I could pretend that I wasn't the center of attention. "Yes, sir," I replied, "I believe I have you to thank for my extra swift recovery. Thank you for also healing me when you cast the spell to put me to sleep."

Loki looked between Odin and I in surprise and Odin's face beamed with pride. "How did you know about that?" Odin queried.

"Forgive me, but I read the thought in your mind before you began the spell," I mumbled sheepishly.

Odin laughed with joy and everyone else just looked amazed. I blushed.

"You, my dear, are truly gifted," Odin said, "I did not even feel you in my head. It is very hard to get into my head and nearly impossible to do so without my knowledge. Perhaps with a bit of training you could be very useful here. But enough of that for now, I would like you to sit next to me on my right-hand side. Thor will sit next to his mother and Loki will sit next to you on your other side. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif may fill-in after that. After everyone is seated we will make introductions."

I received a very loud thought from the man sitting next to Frigga, the tone of the thought was just as sullen as the look on his face. He was upset that Odin had given HIS place of honor at Odin's right hand to me. I nearly chuckled at his childishness.

Odin then proceeded to introduce everyone. The sullen man was quite brawny with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His name, I was told, is Thor and he is Loki's older brother. The woman that I didn't know was lithe and graceful, had long brown hair, but had a hard look about her. Her name was Sif and she was the only female warrior in Asgard. The large portly fellow with the Long hair and beard was named Volstagg, the thin blonde with the oddly thin mustache and short beard was named Fandral, and the quiet man with the black hair, clean-shaven face and flat expression was named Hogun, the three men were collectively called The Warriors Three.

~Loki~

As dinner progressed I watched Jinx become more and more relaxed. I wondered if it was the wine served at dinner, but noticed about halfway through that she had yet to take even one sip of the wine. She must just be comfortable around my family, which made me very glad.

I had been extremely surprised when Odin had given Jinx Thor's place at his side, not even guests of honor were afforded that privilege. The glum look on Thor's face was priceless and brought me much joy.

When the food was cleared and Odin and Frigga had excused themselves the conversation became freer. Fandral began flirting relentlessly with Jinx and it set my teeth on edge. I knew how mischievous and flirty Jinx was and dreaded having to see her flirt with Fandral. I was surprised when not once did Jinx flirt back. She simply scooted closer into my side with each compliment and forward comment that he made. I watched as Fandral got more and more frustrated.

Finally Jinx, tired of his attempts to woo her, leaned in and placed a kiss to my shoulder and then my neck before settling her head on my shoulder. I played along and wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. The look on Fandral's face was priceless and Volstagg, Sif, Thor and I all laughed out loud. Even Hogun, known for his lack of emotion, smiled a bit.

I looked down to see that Jinx was fast asleep snuggled into my side. I pushed away from the table, picked her up gently and turned to leave the hall.

Just before exiting I turned to the group still at the table and said, "Have a good sleep everyone." Then I walked with Jinx curled in my arms back to her room.

* * *

**AN: Hey, sorry this took so long. I've been super busy and now I'm moving in less than a week, so we'll have to see how crazy my life becomes in the next week. I'm hoping to get another chapter up before I move, but no promises. Also, Loki and Jinx decided it would be fun to run awa****y and leave me high and dry without inspiration, so that didn't help. Damn mischievous lot they are. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Reactions and Warnings

**Chapter 14 ~ Reactions and Warnings**

~Thor~

As soon as the door to the dining hall closed behind Jinx and my brother I let out a low growl and slammed my fist against the table. All eyes turned to me. "How dare Odin give that girl my place at the table? How dare he!" I shouted, my fury getting the best of me.

"He is the Allfather, he can do what he likes," Sif tried to soothe, "Be careful of your words Thor, you never know who is listening."

"Who does she think she is then?" I roared, knocking my chair to the ground as I stood swiftly and began to pace the room furiously. "She is just some stupid girl who appeared from nowhere and has everyone wrapped around her little finger! I don't trust her!" My fury just kept building, "It is high time someone determines her motives in being here," I concluded and began to make my way towards the door to do just that.

I pulled up short when Fandral and Volstagg blocked my exit.

~Fandral~

I too was curious about the woman who so easily rebuffed my advances, but the look in Thor's eye was one that I recognized all too well. It was the look he got right before he dragged us all into something that was sure to go horribly wrong. Usually it was something that happened in another realm and nearly always had to be settled by the Allfather, but this time it was Loki he was about to upset and I wanted nothing to do with Loki's wrath.

I had watched Loki and Jinx all throughout dinner and the conversation afterwards with interest. Whenever they thought no one was looking they stole quick glances at each other or small touches to one another's arm or leg. When Jinx wasn't looking Loki stared at her with such affection, if it were anyone else I would have called it love, but this was Loki we were talking about.

I had been flirting with Jinx more out of my want to see if she cared for Loki as much as he seemed to care for her than because I was truly trying to woo her. From her actions I believe she deeply cares for our mischievous friend. Every time I was forward she sank further into Loki and even went so far as to give him little kisses before she relaxed into him and fell asleep. I swear just before she closed her eyes they turned from the aqua they were through the meal to a golden color that rivaled Heimdall the Gatekeeper's.

As Thor pulled up short after noticing that Volstagg and I blocked his path I quickly tried to diffuse the situation. "Thor, you cannot just go after her and interrogate her."

"Why not?" came Thor's angry reply.

"Well, first, because she happens to be sleeping at the moment."

Thor huffed, but seemed to calm down just a bit, so I soldiered on.

"Second, because you are upset right now and that temper of yours is bound to get you into trouble. Third, and finally, because Loki cares deeply for the girl and upsetting her would upset him and I'm positive you don't really want whatever retribution he would certainly deliver."

Thor visibly deflated and returned to seat himself at the table. Volstagg and I followed and when we were all once again seated Thor finally spoke. "You are right my friend, I thank you for stopping me from doing something rash. So what are your opinions on the lady Jinx?" he enquired of the group.

~Third-Person POV (Odin & Frigga in their chambers)~

When Odin and Frigga finally settled next to each other in bed, holding hands, Frigga broke their silence for the first time since they had left the dining hall.

"I am so happy Loki and Jinx found each other," she began, "I could tell they have really connected. They seem content with one another. Perhaps now is the time to tell our boy of his true parentage. I think Jinx may be able to soften the pain and anger he will undoubtedly feel."

"No!" Odin's voice was sharper than intended and he took a deep breath before continuing, "no, my dear, we cannot. The bond that Loki and Jinx have I have only ever seen once before. This bond they have is dangerous especially for Jinx. We need to develop her mind and magical ability quickly or separating her from Loki may be the only way to save her."

"What do you mean?" Frigga's voice was soft in an effort to hide the fear she was now feeling. "What happened to the other pair with this bond?"

"You do not want to know the answer to that," Odin stated softly, "just believe me when I say time is of the essence."

~Sif~

I didn't trust Jinx any more than Thor seemed to. Although, Thor didn't trust her because of his jilted ego, I had a more founded reason. I didn't trust her because she seemed to care for Loki. Anyone who falls for his tricks as completely as she seems to have is not to be trusted.

"I do not trust her," I stated flatly.

"Oh? Why not, pray tell," Volstagg's tone irked.

"Yes," Fandral joined in jovially, "it wouldn't have anything to do with your opinion of the object of her affections would it?"

"She trusts Loki completely, I could see it on her face," I spat, "I don't trust anyone who trusts that trickster as much as she seems to!"

"I quite like her," Fandral supplied unhelpfully, "she certainly knows what, or rather who, she wants. Everyone deserves love Sif, even our impish friend. Might I remind you that he _is _our friend?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, we put up with him because he is Thor's brother and a prince, not because we actually like him."

I knew the minute I spoke those words they were a mistake. Thor was still here and he loved his brother dearly and tolerated no disrespect towards him.

"Have care how you speak Lady Sif, he may play tricks, but he is my brother and your Prince. You will pay him the proper respect or you will pay for your words!" Thor threatened.

"Of course, I apologize," I murmured.

"Well I for one found her delightful!" Volstagg bellowed in the awkward silence that had followed my words. "She is beautiful and witty and quite well spoken. Also she is quite powerful according to the Allfather, perhaps she is just what is needed to keep Loki in line."

~Hogun~

I watched the proceedings with my signature blank expression. It isn't that I don't have emotions; I just learned long ago that when facing the enemy any emotion that your face or eyes betray could prove your downfall.

I had quite enjoyed Jinx's presence. She was quite smart and had an inner beauty and warmth that radiated from her and only added to her already stunning outer beauty. There was, however, one thing I noticed that none of my friends had brought up. I often catch things that others do not, but I thought they would like the knowledge and so, instead of offering my opinion on whether or not I liked Jinx, I simply asked, "Did you notice that her eyes changed colors just before she fell asleep on Loki's shoulder?"

"Yes!" Fandral exclaimed, "Throughout dinner they were a greenish-blue, but just before she fell asleep they turned to a molten gold, like Heimdall's."

I nearly smiled; trust Fandral to be enamored enough by Loki's girl that he would notice her shift in eye color. "Yes, she is indeed special," I concluded, the smile finally playing on my lips. With my words we all got up and went to our rooms to retire for the night. I was looking forward to seeing Jinx again and unraveling the mystery of her.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, so I wanted to try my hand at some different POVs and give insight into Sif and The Warriors Three. Please let me know what you thought of the new POVs and if you would prefer I just stick with Loki and Jinx or if you want me to keep exploring other minds and whose minds those should be! **


	16. Night and Morning

**AN: Sorry this took so long and is really crappy, but I just moved and started a new job and the stress caused my creativity to go into a nose-dive and Jinx and Loki have been very quiet, so they haven't been much help either. Anyways, this is sort of a filler chapter, but I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long so I'm giving you this!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 ~ Night and Morning**

~Loki~

I decided to carry Jinx all the way back to her room rather than transport us there so I could have the extra time holding her. She looked so peaceful curled in my arms. I was surprised that she was comfortable enough around the others to fall asleep. _Perhaps it was my presence that soothed her. _I smiled with that thought. Then I remembered the topic of conversation. We had been talking of Asgard and nothing particularly interesting. _Perhaps she was simply bored and still tired from her injury. Plus she hasn't had this much activity in nearly a week. _I was trying not to be too disappointed that she may not have been comforted by me. Maybe I'll ask her when she wakes.

When we reached her chamber I opened the door with magic and took her to the bed. I pulled down the comforter with a flick of my finger and noticed that the sheets were clean. Eira must have changed them before retiring for the evening. I laid Jinx in the clean bed and began loosening her fingers from my shirt. As I got the last of her fingers to let go I settled her arms onto her chest and pulled the blankets back over her.

When I turned to leave a strong hand grasped my wrist. I turned back to see Jinx looking up at me with sleepy eyes. "Don't go," she mumbled, "I don't want to be alone in this strange place. You comfort me."

I smiled and realized I had the answer to my question without having to even voice it. I transformed my clothes into sleeping attire and walked around to climb under the covers on the other side of the huge bed. As soon as I was settled Jinx cuddled up to my side, laid her head on my chest, and wrapped an arm around my waist. I instantly heard her breathing deepen in sleep.

I smiled and stroked my hand down her hair and onto her back before realizing she was still in her dress with her hair braided. I used my magic to transform the emerald green stiff fabric into a nightgown so she would be comfortable through the night. She didn't so much as stir so I settled my hand back into her hair and began working out the braid. When her hair was once again loose I ran my fingers through it a few times before relaxing into sleep.

*jump time to morning*

When I awoke the sun was barely peeking through the windows and Jinx was still sleeping soundly. I smiled at the sight of her peacefully resting. I began running my hands through her hair again. I couldn't help myself; her hair was just so silky and soft. I also began tracing little patterns on her arm that was still wrapped around me.

I knew if I wanted to have my customary solitude at breakfast I would need to get up soon, but I couldn't seem to make myself leave the bed. I would gladly endure Thor and Odin's company at my morning meal if that meant more time in Jinx's presence.

Finally, Jinx began to stir. When she realized she was laying on me I saw a small smile grace her lips. Then she looked up at me with molten gold eyes with small flecks of emerald green. My breath caught in my chest with the sheer beauty of the sight.

~Jinx~

As I woke with my head pillowed on Loki's lean chest I smiled. I was so comfortable around him, more comfortable than I'd been in anyone else's presence in my memory. I looked up at him and felt him stop breathing.

I stared at him for a long moment before asking, "What?" He didn't respond and he still wasn't breathing. I was beginning to become concerned for his safety. "Am I really so hideous in the morning that you'd rather die than look at me?" I teased.

Finally his breathing whooshed back into action and he shook his head slowly. "Quite the opposite in fact," he replied quietly, "you and your eyes are so beautiful you took my breath away."

I smiled, flattered. "Oh? And what color are my eyes this morning that took you so by surprise?"

He put his hand on my cheek, ran his thumb slowly beneath my left eye, and replied, "Liquid gold with flecks of emerald green."

"Really?" this surprised me, "You know, my eyes never changed to strange colors until I came here. They were nice normal human colors, you know, brown, blue, green. None of this gold with flecks of green so stunning that I steal breath!"

He was chuckling as I finished. "Well then I'm very glad you came, being normal is so boring," he teased.

I finally sat up fully and ran a hand through my hair. I realized suddenly that I was no longer in the stiff green dress I wore to dinner and my hair was down. "Um, how did I get into this nightgown?" I asked.

"Magic," was Loki's reply.

I narrowed my eyes for a second before deciding I didn't really care if he was telling the truth or if he had seen me in just my underwear. I got up from the bed and walked into my closet to change for the day. I quickly walked back out into the main room after realizing that there were only dresses in the closet. Loki hadn't even moved.

"There are only dresses in there," I stated bluntly fully expecting him to understand why this upset me.

Apparently he didn't because he asked, "Is that a problem?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, that is a problem. I'm not really a dress-wearing kind of girl."

The confusion on his face was comical as he questioned, "What else would you wear?"

"What? Does every woman in Asgard wear dresses?" I couldn't believe that was true, but they did seem slightly old-fashioned, so it was a possibility I guess.

"Well, yes," he replied as if it was obvious.

"Screw that," I exclaimed, "if I'm staying here I'm going to need pants and shirts, like what I was wearing when I arrived."

"As you wish," Loki said before changing my nightgown into black leather pants and an emerald green peasant top.

I smiled brightly and felt sort of badass in the leather pants.

"Shall we go to breakfast now?" Loki asked with a smile to match my own. He finally rose from the bed and transformed his outfit to match mine.

"We shall," I giggled threading my fingers with his and heading for my door.


	17. Conversations and Revelations

**Chapter 16 ~ Conversations and Revelations **

~Loki~

I felt the, now familiar, surge of my magic as soon as Jinx laced her fingers with mine. A small smile graced my face as she pulled me towards her door. I stopped us just as we reached it. She turned to me with a confused expression on her face.

"Have you changed your mind about breakfast?" she queried.

"No," I began, "but it is an awfully long way. I could simply transport us there if you wish."

She tilted her head to the side in consideration. "Do you not want to spend the extra time it would take to walk there in my company?" she sounded a bit hurt. "I'm sure I can find my way if you would like to just go."

The confusion and hurt on her face and in her voice nearly broke my heart. "No!" I quickly assured her, "I just thought you might like transporting without the resulting deadening of the senses that yours usually cause. I would very much like to spend the time in your company."

Relief flooded her face, "Oh, okay. I would very much like to walk with you. I like stretching my muscles in the morning."

"Of course," I replied giving her hand a little squeeze before heading out the door and toward the dining hall.

Jinx walked close to my side looking all around her at the numerous paintings and sculptures that filled the halls. Every once in a while she would pull me to a stop and ask about one of the pieces. Most of the artwork depicted battles from Asgard's past. I noticed that all of the paintings she stopped at had one thing in common; I was in them. I wondered if she noticed as well.

When we finally entered the dining hall my mother, father, and brother occupied it. I barely stopped the groan that rose in my throat from escaping my lips, but Jinx seemed to sense my distress and gave my hand a light squeeze.

She pulled me with her to the table and sat by my side, keeping hold of my hand the whole time. Just as we sat down my brother let out a booming laugh.

"Brother! Do you really feel so possessive of Lady Jinx that you need to dress her in the exact same thing as you?"

I blinked and looked at both my clothes and Jinx's and realized I had done precisely that. _Oops, _I thought as Thor continued to laugh, _it isn't as if I have a reference for women's clothing that ISN'T dresses, I just used my own clothes as a guide. I won't make that mistake again_.

"Loki," came my mother's chastising voice, "I had all those lovely dresses made for her. Why would you put her in a male's clothing?"

Thor's laughter sounded again, "He just doesn't anyone else to find her desirable mother. He wants her all to himself."

I was mad now, "She is just as beautiful in this as she was last night in her dress," I snapped. "She could wear a burlap sack and still be the most beautiful woman in all the nine realms!"

~Jinx~

I felt myself blush a bit at Loki's words. I felt I needed to diffuse this situation, as it was me that had requested the pants and shirt. I leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly before whispering a quick, "thank you," before turning to his family. "I asked him to give me pants and a shirt. I don't really wear dresses and am more comfortable in this. Loki was just honoring my wishes."

I then began filling a plate with a bit of fruit and began eating after Loki had filled his own plate. I noticed Frigga's sour expression soften and could still hear Thor chuckling.

Odin then spoke for the first time since Loki and I had entered. "Jinx, I have something I would very much like to discuss with you."

"Discuss away," I responded.

He threw a quick glance each at Loki and Frigga before returning his gaze to me. "I would like to bring in a tutor to help you develop your magic as well as your mental capacity."

I wore a bemused expression when I responded, "My mental capacity? What? I'm not smart enough for you? Why? Because I'm from Earth?"

He seemed to realize his mistake because he quickly explained, "No, no, I only meant there are ways of opening your mind so it more readily accepts the new knowledge that will come with honing your magic."

"Oh," I felt a bit bad for snapping, "okay, will teach me?"

"Me," came Loki's clear voice.

"No!" Frigga exclaimed, before she looked quickly down at her hands.

I knew it was rude, but I was curious as to her panic, so I slipped into her head. I saw that her thoughts were on a conversation she had with Odin the night before. The conversation alarmed me. I needed to speak with Odin, alone.

"May I please have a word with you King Odin?" I requested, "Alone."

Odin's gaze sharpened before he nodded and stood. I followed his lead and we walked out onto the balcony, closing the doors behind us.

"What do you mean leaving may be the only way to keep me safe? Safe from what? What happened with the other couple?" I asked leaning against the railing staring at Loki.

"That was a private conversation between my wife and I," Odin stated, but his voice sounded resigned rather than angry.

"Please tell me," I requested, "I have the right to know what is going to happen to me and why."

Odin sighed, "Yes, I suppose you do. I must request you not tell my son though."

"Which part?" I asked dryly, "That I may have to leave or that you are hiding something about his parentage from him?"

"Do you know what I'm hiding about his parentage?" his voice cut sharply.

"No," I answered honestly, "just that Frigga wants to tell him and let me dull the blow and you don't think it is safe for me to do that. Why wouldn't it be safe for me to comfort him? I do not believe he will hurt me."

Odin sighed, "With the other couple that had the bond that you and Loki have the male was a very strong empath, like you. However, the bond he shared with his female made his abilities react differently that any other I have ever seen. His powers were not under his control when he was around her. Because of this he couldn't stop himself from taking away all of her negative emotions. It got to the point that he was so overwhelmed with her negative emotions that he couldn't make himself happy. In the end he, well, he took his own life," Odin finished sadly.

"Was he trained in magic?" I asked in a bit of a panic.

"Yes, from a very young age," was Odin's reply, "he was one of the most gifted and proficient sorcerer I have ever met."

"So, what? Am I totally screwed? Are my only options to leave Loki or go insane?!"

"I do not know," the words were soft, soothing, "humans only use about 10% of their brains, perhaps if I am able to allow you access to the full 100% you will be able to adapt to the extra negative emotions. If it does not work however, I WILL send you back to Midgard before allowing my son to drive you insane."

"But I love him!" I exclaimed before slapping my hand over my mouth. _I love him? Where the hell did that come from? I've known him for two days! How CAN I love him? _But the more I thought about it the more certain I became. I'm in love with Loki.


	18. Magic and Bonding

**Chapter 17 ~ Magic and Bonding**

~Loki~

I could feel the distress in Jinx slowly increase the longer she was alone with Odin. I wished to go to her and ease her, but she had asked to speak with Odin alone and I would allow her to do just that. It took all my self-control, but I managed.

Suddenly a particularly strong wave of horror shot through her. I whipped my head in her direction and saw her hand fly to her mouth and stay there. I stood and took one step towards her before she met my eyes, moved her hand to her heart, and flashed me a brilliant smile.

I was trying to interpret the look in her eyes. It was similar to the way Frigga looks at Odin. If I wasn't mistaken that was a look of love. In that moment I knew I loved this strange woman and she loved me back.

I continued to walk towards her and when I finally opened the door and walked to her side I knew I had to be the one to teach her magic. I turned to my father and said, "I wish to be the one to teach Jinx magic. Our magic is linked and I believe she will learn quickest if I am her tutor."

Odin sighed before responding, "It is up to Jinx, however I will personally take care of the mental development."

I was surprised that Odin was taking such an interest, but I was glad he seemed to accept Jinx so fully.

I turned to Jinx, "So? How about it? Would you like me to teach you magic?"

She smiled brightly, "I would like that very much, but I have a couple more questions I would like to ask your father, then we can get started right away. I'll be in, in just a moment."

I smiled, nodded, and made my way back into the dining hall, closing the terrace doors behind me.

~Jinx~

As soon as the door closed behind Loki I turned back to Odin and asked, "Was the woman exceptionally negative or going through a hard time that would cause her to have a surplus of bad for him to take away?"

Odin shook his head sadly, "No Jinx, if anything she had less negative emotions than a normal person. I fear Loki has far more," he continued answering the unspoken question in my eyes.

I took a deep, calming breath before asking my next question, as I was afraid of the answer, "What happened to the woman AFTER he killed himself?"

Odin looked away for a few moments before looking straight into my eyes as he answered, "She was in so much pain, both from losing the love of her life and from the added weight of negative emotions coming back to her after having only positive emotions for so long that she killed herself less than a week after he did."

When I could respond my voice was small, "You would do that to your own son? Risk him killing himself because he could no longer see me?"

"Perhaps if you could have some way to communicate without being near enough to each other for you to take his pain away the burden would be lighter. You would each know the other was alive and safe. I just don't know what the right thing to do here is," he sighed.

I wiped away the single tear that had escaped my eye and stood straight and in a breezy voice said, "Then the first thing Loki and I will work on is a way to communicate with each other across long distances," I turned on my heel and made my way over to Loki.

"Ready Love?" he asked when I was at his side.

"Yep, and I know exactly what I want to work on first."

He seemed surprised, but took my hand and began leading me back the way we had come.

When he stopped us outside the door that was next to mine I looked at him with a question in my eye and one eyebrow raised.

"My room," he explained, "I have an entire library of magical texts in here."

I simply nodded and he opened the door. His room was quite large and very dark. The walls were an emerald green, as were the couches and armchairs and the linens on the huge four-poster bed. There were accents of black and gold throughout the room. I looked to my left and saw through the first open door a large room packed floor to ceiling with books. Also inside were two armchairs and a small coffee table.

He placed his hand at the small of my back and we walked into his library to begin working.

~Loki~

Jinx had a look of awe on her face as she gazed around my library. "All of these are magic books?" she asked in wonder.

I chuckled, "Most of them, but this shelf here," I pointed at the shelf in the back right corner of the room, "holds books that are mostly fiction."

She studied the bookcase that held the non-magic books and he face lit up when she spotted and pointed to The Hobbit. "I've read this one!" She exclaimed proudly, "You read Midgardian literature?" she asked softly.

I smiled, "Sometimes," I replied, "when it is of a topic that interests me. You said you knew what you wanted to work on first. What is it?"

"I want us to find a way of communicating with each other even if we are in different realms. I want us to be able to talk to each other no matter what happens."

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't know, you are a prince, what if you have to go to another realm to fight or use diplomacy. What if I'm in danger and my transportation brings me back to Midgard or some other realm. Or perhaps I simply want to be able to send you secret messages while we are at dinner with your family," as she said the last part a small smirk appeared on both our faces.

"Well, that does seem rather important," I began, "and I know exactly how to do it."

A bright smile lit up Jinx's face, "How?"

"Give me your left arm," I said holding mine out to her. She grabbed my arm with the inside of our forearms touching. "This shouldn't hurt, but you might feel a tingling and a bit of warmth," I warned.

Jinx nodded before murmuring, "I'm ready."

I held my hand over our joined arms and began muttering the incantation under my breath. As soon as my words began tendrils of gold, green, and black appeared around both of our arms. It almost looked as if we had shimmering tattoos on our arms. When the spell was finished we each had matching marks on our arms. On our wrists was a mass of gold in the shape of my helmet and surrounding it were green, black, and gold lines that crossed and formed what almost looked like Celtic knots that spanned the length of wrists to our elbows.

Jinx let out a soft breath as I let go of her arm and she got her first look at our marks. "They're beautiful," she marveled, "How do they work?"

I smiled, glad she liked the markings, "Simply place a finger to the gold horned helmet on your wrist and use your magic and your mind to send the message to me. It should be instinctual, try it," I urged.

She pressed her index finger to her wrist and I felt a tickle on my arm and looked down to read 'Hello Loki' clearly written on my arm. I showed her and she beamed.

"Now you," she urged, "I want to know what it feels like."

I quickly sent 'Hello Love' and heard her quiet giggle.

"It tickles," she laughed.

"You can also will the mark to be only visible to you. Simply wrap your hand around your wrist and magic it away."

She looked me dead in the eye and very seriously questioned, "Why would I ever hide the mark of our bond?"

* * *

**AN: I just want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing and following and favoriting! I love each and every one of you!**

**Also, the idea behind the communication mark is sort of a mix of two concepts from two other Loki fics that I've read, those two stories being Lucy of Midgard by Sunnywynd and To be Redeemed by My2BrownEyes. Both are AMAZING stories and I urge you all to check them out! I'm very thankful to those authors for giving me permission to steal a bit from their stories! **


	19. Watching and Claiming

**Chapter 18 ~ Watching and Claiming**

~Jinx~

The mark Loki had put on my arm was breathtaking. It was much like the tattoos from home, but different in that the lines shimmered and moved of their own accord. When receiving a message the knots unwound and formed into a beautiful script, then after the message was read the lines formed back into their clusters.

"What if I want to read the message again after it disappears?" I asked Loki.

He smiled at me indulgently, "It is magic Love, you can will it to do whatever you like."

"Oh," I mumbled, embarrassed, "should we test its range?"

He smiled again, "How about I teach you how to teleport on your own and then we can stand on opposite ends of Asgard and test out the range."

I nodded, "Alright, teach me."

He walked to one of the bookcases and pulled an old, dusty volume from the top shelf. He then set the book on the small table and indicated to one of the armchairs, motioning me to sit. When he took a seat in the other chair he immediately began flipping through the book. When he found what he was looking for he set the book in my lap.

"In order to be able to transport, or do any sort of magic really, you first must understand the mechanics. Read this chapter on teleportation and when you are finished we will try it out."

I began flipping the pages trying to find out how long the chapter was. When I saw how long it was I looked up at Loki with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look on my face.

He smiled wickedly and stood, "Come find me when you've finished," he quipped before leaving to go God knows where.

I sighed heavily and began to read.

~Loki~

As soon as I left my library I almost turned around and went back in. I wanted to be able to see Jinx absorb the knowledge and gain an understanding of this new magic. I knew it would look foolish to go back in straight away so instead I popped myself into her chamber and walked quickly into the bathroom.

I filled the sink basin with water and mumbled the spell that popped into my head. I watched closely as a white light emanated from the vessel. Then the surface of the water shimmered into an image of Jinx.

She was twisted sideways in the chair, her back against one arm with her legs thrown carelessly over the other. The book was in her lap and one finger trailed along the lines of text as she read.

Every once in a while her tongue would poke out between her teeth. Each time this happened she would furrow her brow and her finger would move back up the page a bit and her lips would move, forming the words that she was rereading. Sometimes she only needed to reread the passage once before her brow smoothed and her tongue hid back in her mouth. Other times, she would have to read the section several times, her forehead creasing more each time.

One such time, she had read the piece five times and still her finger moved back up the page again. I was about to go back and help her to understand what she was reading, but just as I was about to go she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She still had her eyes closed when her lips started moving; I leaned closer to the water's surface hoping to hear what she was saying.

I missed the first word or two, but caught, "-you would completely understand this. I know I harp on your science-y brain sometimes, but I need it now. _Please help me to understand,_" the last sentence was vehement, if nearly silent.

I watched in wonder as her finger lit with a barely perceptible, not quite white, light. This time when her finger trailed down the page her brow didn't furrow and her tongue stayed hidden. When she finished the portion that had been stumping her she simply continued on. She was reading faster now, her still-lit finger guiding her the entire time.

I knew she didn't even realize her finger was alight, I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been practicing magic as long as I had. Half of the trick behind magic is wanting something with your whole heart, your whole soul, and then making it happen. Jinx must have wanted so badly to understand the text and complete her task that she had _willed_ herself to do just that.

I smiled widely, she truly was gifted and I wasn't about to let her go. No, I was going to make her mine. As soon as I was in her presence again I was going to give her a gift and ask her to be precisely that, mine.

~Jinx~

When I finished the chapter I felt I understood the concept of teleportation fully. I was confident I could accomplish it, but wanted to share the first time with Loki since he seemed so keen to teach me himself.

I smirked as I touched a finger to the golden, horned helmet on my wrist and sent 'I've finished. Come teach me to put my new knowledge into practice'.

He appeared nearly instantly. I smiled at his excited face, but there was another emotion battling for dominance on his face. I could have sworn it was nervousness, but what did he have to be nervous about?

"I have something I would like to discuss with you before we get into practicing," the nerves were clear in his voice.

I tilted my head to the side slightly; "Okay, discuss away," my voice was reassuring.

He took a deep breath, then closed the distance between us and held my right hand firmly in both of his. "Jinx, I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I don't know if it is because of our magical link or if we are simply soul mates, but I never want to lose you." He wrapped his hand around my right wrist and a gold charm bracelet with a single charm dangling from it appeared on my wrist. "Will you accept this gift as a sign that we belong to one another? This may be foolish or childish because we have known each other for such a short time, but I love you."

I looked into his eyes that were so open and filled with sincerity and knew he was speaking only the truth. This knowledge filled me with such joy that I thought perhaps my heart may burst. I looked to the charm on my wrist and saw that it was an infinity symbol with tiny emeralds embedded in it. It was beautiful and tears pricked my eyes at the sight. "Yes," I whispered, "yes, I will be yours. I love you too."

The smile that graced his face was blinding and only lasted a few seconds before he composed himself and stated, "Right, now how about that transportation lesson?"

I laughed before giving a small salute, "Yes sir! I think I've got it may I just try?"

"Sure, just remember you must be able to picture where you want to go clearly in your mind or the person you want to be next to. First just try going into your room. Picture it clearly and then make yourself appear there."

I nodded, closed my eyes, and pictured myself sitting on my bed in the room right next to where I was currently standing. I suddenly felt as if I was floating before feeling something soft beneath me. I opened my eyes and realized I was sitting cross-legged on my bed just like I had pictured it.

~Loki~

I heard Jinx's triumphant cry coming from the next room moments after she disappeared. A smile graced my face as I appeared next to her. She launched herself off the bed and into my arms. "I did it!" she cheered.

"Well done my dear. Now this time I want you to count to ten after I disappear, then picture yourself standing next to me. This is a bit harder, so take your time and picture it as clearly as possible, okay?

She nodded and I traveled to the shores on the very edge of Asgard. About a minute later I felt a weight on my back and I craned my neck to see that Jinx was smiling broadly as she clung to my neck with her arms and her legs wrapped around my waist.

She was giggling madly, "I thought this would be more fun," she stated.

I shifted her so she was in front of me with her arms and legs still in their places. I kissed her deeply and we were both smiling into our first proper kiss. I licked her bottom lip and her mouth opened with a small gasp. I gently worked my tongue between her lips for a moment before pulling it back and softly biting her lower lip and tugging as I broke the kiss, finally releasing her lip.

I looked into Jinx's eyes to make sure I hadn't rushed her into something she didn't want. Her eyes were a bit glassy until she blinked once and crashed her lips back onto mine. This time she stuck her tongue between my open lips and I gently sucked on it before she pulled it back and nipped at my lower lip. The nip was just hard enough to draw a drop of blood to my lip, but the tiny wound healed instantly with us so close to one another.

I broke our kiss again and looked at the sky noticing that it was time for the mid-day meal. "Shall we go have some lunch?" I asked a bit breathlessly.

"Sure," Jinx answered, shifting herself back onto my back, "but only if I can try transporting both of us into the dining hall."

I grabbed her hands and held them firmly, "Okay, just remember, you have to picture both of us there, and hold onto me tightly."

She didn't respond other than tightening her legs around my waist and squeezing my hands.

The next thing I knew we were both in the dining hall, Jinx still clinging securely to my back. She laughed exuberantly at her success.

* * *

**AN: If you guys want to see something in the story please let me know and I'll try to work it in! Otherwise please let me know what you think! I always LOVE feedback! Thank you to My2BrownEyes for helping me with working through ideas and finding the right word when needed! **


	20. First Fight and Vivid Dreams

**Chapter 19 ~ First Fight and Vivid Dreams**

~Loki~

I looked quickly around the dining hall and when I confirmed that it was empty I pulled Jinx around to my front again and kissed her smiling mouth once more. When I pulled back she rested her forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. Though they were slightly blurry this close I could still tell they were emerald green and gold once more.

After a few more quick pecks on the lips I set her back on her feet. We walked over to the table and began filling our plates. I took a couple sandwiches and some fruit, but all Jinx had was fruit, much the same as she had for breakfast.

"You'll want to eat more than that," I stated, "at least have some protein." I moved the tray with cheese cubes towards her.

"No thanks," she breezed and began popping some of the shock berries into her mouth.

I scowled slightly, "Jinx you have to eat more than fruit. Practicing magic takes a lot out of you, especially when you are new at it. Please eat some cheese or meat or something."

"New at it," Jinx scoffed, "I've had magic since I was born! I would hardly say I'm new at it!"

"Yes, but you weren't actively practicing it or learning new things! I've been teleporting for many years and it still takes a lot out of me, you've only just learned."

Jinx sighed and picked up one cube of cheese, placed it on her tongue, and held it out for me to see before pulling it into her mouth and chewing. "Happy?" she asked after she had swallowed.

I smiled a bit, "Yes, thank you."

"Whatever," she huffed before standing and walking towards the balcony.

"That's it?" I asked, "That's all you're going to have?"

She spun on her heel to face me. Her face was contorted in anger; then she closed her eyes and disappeared.

Just as Jinx left Thor and Sif and The Warriors Three entered. I sighed; _of course they show up just as my buffer leaves. _"Hello," I murmured, tucking into my meal once more.

"Brother," Thor began jovially, "where has Lady Jinx gone off to? We didn't frighten her away did we?"

I quickly slipped my right hand around my left wrist to hide my new marking from their view. I'm not sure why I did it; I just knew I didn't want to share that part of my relationship with Jinx with Thor and his cronies quite yet. As soon as it was invisible to them I returned to eating. I wanted to finish so I could go find Jinx and ask her why she was so mad at me. I had simply been trying to look out for her, make sure she remained healthy and wasn't weakened by her new magic. Perhaps she thought I was patronizing her.

I had been so lost in thought that I didn't realize the others were talking to me until Thor began shaking me. "Brother," came his anxious voice, "are you well?"

"Fine," I huffed, batting his hands away, "I'm perfectly fine, just thinking is all," a small scowl formed of its own accord.

"What is troubling you so?" Fandral asked, "Perhaps we can help."

"It's nothing," I murmured looking down at my plate, wondering if it was worth leaving hungry in order to find Jinx, "I think Jinx is mad at me," I finished as an afterthought.

"Then apologize," Thor said at the same time that Sif asked, "What did you do?"

I ignored Thor and looked at Sif, "I don't know."

~Jinx~

I reappeared at the shore where not an hour ago I had teleported myself onto Loki's back. I sighed softly and sat with my knees hugged to my chest and my toes in the water. The sound of the waves was soothing. I closed my eyes and laid my head on my raised knees. Not long after I was sleeping and dreaming.

~Jinx's Dream~

I was in Loki's large four-poster bed in only a corset and panties. I watched as Loki slowly undressed in front of me. He took his time divesting himself of his leather and metal armor. I was becoming impatient; I made a move to get off the bed to help, but he stopped me with a glance.

"Patience Love, relish the anticipation," he growled huskily.

I leaned back against the headboard and sat on my hands so as not to be tempted to use my magic to simply take his clothes away. I watched as he unfastened more straps from his armor. I could clearly see the evidence of his arousal at the front of his breeches.

He was mumbling under his breath now and if I wasn't mistaken the words were an unbroken string of expletives.

I laughed softly, "Are you sure you don't want my help Tesoro?" (translates as darling)

He looked up at me in surprise, "I had no idea you spoke Italian Love. You realize that is the first time you've called me a pet name."

I smiled at him, "Do you realize that if you don't hurry up I will remove your clothes and bind you to the bed with my magic and have my wicked way with you?"

He grinned wickedly at me, "Is that so? Do you really believe your magic is that strong? Do you really believe you could best me?"

Before I had a chance to respond the scene shifted. I was looking at a wall of solid glass with some of the panes broken. I was high up in the sky looking down at New York City, but something was wrong. The city was nearly destroyed and there were strange creatures about.

Loki suddenly landed on the balcony that lay on the other side of the glass wall. Just as he was getting up an enormous green man came at him and threw him through the glass and across the room into the opposite wall.

Loki stood and as the green man went for him again he screamed, "Enough!" the beast paused, "You are all of you beneath me," he continued, "I am a God you dull creature and I will not be bullied by-" a strangled cry escaped Loki's lips as the green thing grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground several times.

"Puny God," came the creature's voice as he walked away.

Just as I was about to run to Loki's side the image switched back and I was once again on Loki's bed in my corset and underwear.

~End of Dream~

I woke with a start as I felt a tickle on my left arm. It took me a few moments to come back to myself and check my arm for Loki's message. It read 'I'm sorry if I offended you Love, I wish to see you and discuss what happened, but only if you are ready'.

I smiled at his kindness, I couldn't reconcile the Loki from my dream, cold and arrogant, with the Loki I know and love. I wondered if his detachment had anything to do with the torture from the last dream I'd had that was split like this one was.

I wanted to see my Loki, to know that he was not the man from my dreams, that he was still kind and gentle and mine. 'I'd like to see you. Come and find me' I sent him with a smile on my face.


	21. Ideas and Nightmares Discussed

**AN: The start of this chapter is back in time a bit to where we left off with Loki at lunch with Thor and the others just so you don't get confused or anything. Also it is entirely in Loki's POV which is a first so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 ~ Ideas and Nightmares Discussed**

~Loki~

"I don't know," I repeated, still looking at Sif.

Sif sighed, "Then start from the beginning and perhaps we will be able to pick out what, if anything, you did wrong." Her statement was followed by nods from Tor and The Warriors Three.

I was curious as to why they were so willing to help me. Especially Sif, she hated me for things long since passed. I, however, wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to figure out how not to hurt Jinx in the future.

"Well, I've been teaching Jinx how to teleport and she is quite proficient, she transported both herself and I from the shores on the edge of Asgard all the way here. I know how much magic takes out of a person, especially such an intricate magic such as teleportation, so I was trying to get her to eat something more nutritious than just fruit as she had had only fruit for breakfast. She ate one cheese cube and then left the table and I asked if that was all she was having and she got angry and disappeared." I let out a long sigh as I finished.

"Well, there is where you went wrong!" Fandral laughed, "You never want to tell a strong-willed woman what to do! Just look at Sif, she was told she couldn't be a warrior and what did she do? She became the finest warrior of our day."

"Perhaps you need to convince her that eating more will not cause her to become fat," Volstagg chimed in, "I have to convince my wife of that nearly daily," he finished, letting out a loud chuckle.

"She looks sickly as it is," Thor butted in next, "she needs more meat on her bones if she is going to fit in here." I growled at his comment, Jinx looked perfect.

"Males," Sif shook her head in disgust, "she is simply playing hard to get, she wants you to prove that you care for her, she needs you to prove you won't leave when she pushes you away."

I thought perhaps Sif was getting closer, but the look of anger with a trace of fear on Jinx's face just before she left had be believing that there was more to it than just that.

"Perhaps," came Hogun's quiet voice in response to Sif's statement, "but maybe there is something in her past that caused such a strong reaction to you trying to care for her. She is strong, and that kind of strength often comes from not being cared for by the two people who should care the most."

My mouth dropped open slightly, _of course, how could I have been so stupid? Jinx told me her parents didn't like her, didn't care for her. Maybe I was too pushy; everyone needs to be coaxed into new situations. _I nodded my head slightly, "I think you are right Hogun, I need to find Jinx."

As I made my way out of the Dining Hall I began to feel a strong sense of arousal coming from Jinx, I could tell it was arousal because a certain part of my anatomy began to stiffen. The arousal was mixed with a slight hint of anticipation and a growing streak of impatience. I began walking towards Jinx's room because if she were pleasuring herself I figured that is where she would be. What else could the arousal be coming from?

Just as I reached the hall that held the sleeping chambers the feelings changed abruptly to first confusion, then horror, fear, and concern. I swiftly made my way to Jinx's chambers, but she wasn't inside. I was afraid someone may have taken her, but the concern was not for herself, no it seemed more directed toward a loved one.

I needed to find Jinx so I allowed my mark to reappear and sent her my message. I apologized and asked if she was ready to talk. When I read her reply I smiled and imagined myself holding Jinx in my arms. When I felt the solid matter between my arms I opened my eyes and saw we were back on the shore.

I squeezed Jinx gently before stepping away, not wanting to rush her into anything. "Why have you come here?" I queried softly.

"I like this place, the waves are soothing," she murmured digging her toes into the sand and sitting down. She let out a little yawn.

"Are you sleepy? We can talk later if you wish to sleep," I offered.

"Just woke up actually, I had the most peculiar dream."

_I felt her emotions from her dreams again? _I wondered to myself, _but emotions are usually lessened in dreams, they shouldn't be strong enough to come through our bond. _"Will you tell me about it?" I asked softly.

A blush lit Jinx's cheeks as I settled myself on the sand beside her, "Well, we were in your room about to…about to…" her words trailed to nothingness.

"About to what?" I asked innocently, even though I had a pretty good idea what.

"Have sex," she squeaked, then cleared her throat, "but you didn't make it out of your clothes before my dream shifted to some sort of battle going on in New York. Then you were thrown around by a giant green man and you yelled at him before he threw you around like a rag doll," her voice became soft and her eyes were looking so far away, almost as if she didn't realize she was still talking, but she continued, "You were so cold, so mean, everything that you aren't now, at least not around me. I wonder if what was happening in my last nightmare changed you into the person in this one…" her voiced trailed off again, but her eyes were still glazed and far away.

"Your last nightmare?" I asked, "What happened in it? Tell me," I urged.

Jinx closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying, "You were tied to a large stone slab and a hooded creature was torturing you. You were in so much pain," her voice faltered and tears began leaking down her face, "You were in so much pain that I could feel everything he did to you. He wanted you to lead an army and rule Earth. He wanted you to bring him something called a Tesseract? I'm not sure what that is, but he wanted it and you looked so sick and you were going to give in, I could see on your face that you couldn't take any more torture." She was sobbing now and I pulled her onto my lap and she buried her head in my chest, "I was going to make him stop, take your place, something, but then it ended, they always end before I can reach you and make you better," she dissolved into sobs after that.

"Shh, shh," I soothed, rubbing my hand up and down her back. My mind was reeling; _I was tortured and somehow turned into a cold man who started a battle in…what had she said…New York?_ _Must be some place on Midgard, but when would this happen and how could she see it before it happened? I would have discounted her dreams as just that, but no Midgardian should know of the Tesseract, even if it DID fall to Midgard many years ago. _Still lost in thought I began rocking the still sobbing Jinx. When she began to quiet I thought perhaps now was the time to ask about what had happened in the Dining Hall. "Jinx?" I ventured.

She lifted her head and looked at me, "Yes?"

"Why were you so angry with me earlier?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she mumbled looking away.

I pulled her chin so she was looking at me again, "You were really upset Love, please tell me why," I implored.


	22. Painful Past

**AN: TRIGGER WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER FOR NEGLECT, RAPE, AND MURDER BY FIRE! **Also, Jinx is angry with me for making her re-live her past so this chapter is almost fully in Loki's POV once again.

* * *

**Chapter 21 ~ Painful Past**

~Loki~

Tears formed in Jinx's eyes again and she turned so her back was against my chest, effectively hiding her face and the expressions on it from my view. I was about to turn her back to me and ask again when I heard her sigh.

"I will tell you what you want to know," she began softly, "but I must warn you, the tale is not a happy one. I will not blame you if you ask me to stop before I finish. I just hope what I tell you doesn't change your opinion of me, though it probably will." Her voice was detached, as if she were distancing herself from the story before she even began.

"I love you now and I will love you when you finish. I pro-"

She put a finger to my lips before I finished, "I love you too, but do not make promises that you may not be able to keep. It was a long time ago, but I did some terrible things. I have tried to make up for it since, but there really is no way to make up for what I've done."

I nodded once, "Tell me," I pleaded, though in my mind I was jumping for joy that Jinx had returned my profession of love. She took a deep breath and I dispelled my thoughts so I could concentrate on the information about Jinx's past.

~Jinx~

_Just say it, _I thought to myself, _get it over with quick, like ripping off a bandage. He loves me now and perhaps he will still love me when I tell him of my horrible deeds. I honestly regret them, but it is too late for that to matter now. _I took a deep breath and began.

~Loki~

Jinx's exhale was shaky, but as she began talking her voice was steady, if a bit cold and detached. She was once again looking out into the horizon.

"I remember every moment of every day that I have been alive. This is probably the biggest curse I posses. It means that I can remember my parents loving me, caring for me. It also means I know the precise moment all that changed.

"I was one year old the first time my parents noticed my strangeness. I don't know if it was my drastic change in eye color or if it was my first words coming out as a fully articulated sentence. Maybe it was both."

Jinx went quiet for a moment as if lost in thought. All I kept wondering was how her parents could NOT love their remarkable child. Shouldn't her clear superiority have made them proud?

Shaking her head Jinx continued, "Not long after that I began reading the minds of those around me. I, of course, didn't know that was what I was doing or that it was strange and not everyone could. Didn't take me long to figure it out though. By the time I was two I could move things with my thoughts. I didn't show my parents or anybody else, I had learned by then that my abilities were ungodly and wrong.

"By the age of five my parents had long since stopped caring for me. Hell, they barely acknowledged my existence. I sewed my own clothes, made all my own meals, prepared my own baths and bathed myself. Most of the time they locked me in my room and only let me out once or twice a day.

"They wouldn't let me outside to play with the other children. They feared someone would notice my quirks and that I would shame them."

My heart hurt hearing the bitterness in her words and the neglect that she had gone through at the hands of both her parents. At least I had Frigga even if Odin did favor Thor. Frigga had loved me dearly and taught me my magic. I couldn't imagine being locked in my room and never let outside to play amongst the other children. I was about to tell my beloved Jinx that it was her parents that were the shameful ones, but as I opened my mouth her hand covered it.

"If you would like me to stop please tell me, otherwise I need for you not to say anything," she said vehemently.

I closed my mouth, nodded once and motioned with my left arm for her to continue.

Jinx grabbed my left wrist in both of her hands and kissed the small gold helm on my wrist. She seemed to gain strength from this, for she held me tightly as she continued, staring down at our hands.

"By the time I was seventeen I had learned to sneak about the village I lived in at night as everyone slept. I would explore the shops and the forests that surrounded Salem. I had watched one particular boy grow up into an impressively handsome young man and watched him sleep all night at least once a week. He was so beautiful and kind. One night he was having a terrible nightmare and I could not watch him in such fear any longer, so I woke him. He stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"We had a secret relationship after that. I would visit him at night and show him all of the things that I could do. We talked endlessly about what he learned at school, which I had never been allowed to attend. I loved learning and he enjoyed teaching me."

Jinx's voice was wistful now and there was a small sad smile on her lips. It pained me to hear of her first love, but she had requested I remain silent unless I wanted her to stop and I needed to hear her finish her story. I needed to know what she had done that was so bad she thought it would change my opinion of her.

"A year into our relationship Matthew, that was his name, became unhappy with our chaste relationship. We had hardly even touched up until that point. One day, just before dawn, as I was about to leave he leaned in and kissed me. I was so shocked that I pulled away quickly and ran home.

"The next night, as soon as I arrived, Matthew pinned me to his bed and tore my clothes from my body. He had some rope and used it to tie my hands to his bed so he could undress himself without worrying about me leaving. I begged him to stop, to untie me, to give me my clothes and let me leave. I had read the Bible and knew that coupling was for a man and his wife.

"When he was naked he climbed on top of me and forced himself into me as I struggled and begged him to stop. I cried out in pain as he broke my barrier and he just covered my mouth with his hand and continued. I was in so much pain all I could do was sob into his hand. The fight had left me and I just lay there until he finished," Jinx let out a quiet sob and wiped tears from her face.

I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to go to Midgard and rip this Matthew limb from limb. I growled softly before reminding myself that this happened over three-hundred years ago and his children's children were dead by now. I used my right arm to hug Jinx tightly as my left was still firmly in her grasp. I couldn't believe Jinx had been violated thusly and by her first love no less.

I was shaking with anger as Jinx cleared her throat and continued, "When he was done he laid next to me and stroked my hair and just kept saying 'Wasn't that nice Erica, wasn't that nice? We can do that every night now Erica.' I wanted to push him away, but I was still tied to his bed. When he finally released me I put on the remnants of my dress and fled. As soon as I was outside I threw up everything that was in my stomach. I felt so sick and ashamed."

_So Jinx's given name is Erica_, I mused, _beautiful and Norse, much like mine as well as most of Asgard's. I guess she really does belong here._

"I went back home and didn't leave again for ten days. When I finally ventured out again Matthew was waiting for me. He asked me why I hadn't come back to him. He told me he loved me and missed me and missed our special connection. I told him I didn't want that kind of connection with him. Not long after, the witch trials began, and Matthew was only too eager to tell everyone about my abilities.

"My parents were relieved, I think, that they were finally rid of me. As the preacher tied me to that stake Matthew wasn't the only one smiling, so were my parents. It broke my heart to see that they were happy to finally be rid of me. I laugh now sometimes, knowing they actually burned a bona fide witch. I barely had time to feel the warmth of the fire before my reflex kicked in.

"I ended up in Italy. I really liked it there. I had to learn Italian of course, it took me about two days to find someone who spoke both English and Italian and would agree to teach me the latter. After a few years I grew restless and found a vessel that was headed to America. I wanted to see how everyone in Salem was fairing. I suppose I wanted to feel sorry for myself and see how much happier everyone was without me.

"I shouldn't have gone," tears were streaming down Jinx's face and her voice was small, "I should have left well enough alone. When I went back I hid in the woods and watched the village. I saw Matthew straight away. He was with a woman I assume was his wife. She was pregnant and he was talking to her belly, smiling. Mom and dad were walking with a small child, perhaps two years old. They were playing and laughing and kissing each other and the toddler. They had had another child, a child they clearly loved dearly.

"The anger that bubbled inside me was stronger than I had expected. It was fierce and consuming. I waited until night fell, always watching my family and Matthew's. When they went inside for the night and extinguished their candles I snuck into the village and used my magic to seal them in their homes. Then I set those homes on fire and went back into the cover of the trees and watched. I heard the shrieking coming from inside and looked on as the other villagers tried to rescued those trapped and put the fires out. I used my magic to ensure they weren't successful.

"As soon as it was over I regretted it. I had no right to steal their happiness, to take their lives. I wished I hadn't gone back there. I wished I had stayed in Europe and lived out the rest of my days there. I wished I had trapped myself and burnt with them, even though I knew that was impossible.

"I tried everything I could to end my life as well after that, but I never could. Knives and poisons never reached me; my hands would always jerk away. Jumping from great heights, I suddenly found myself safe on the ground. So I decided to do everything in my power to make up for my mistake.

"I began going into the minds of the people around me and taking away their sadness or giving them some of my gladness. I changed decisions that would cause them harm or cause them to harm others. I know it will never be enough, but I keep trying.

"It took me about ten years to realize I wasn't getting older. I wasn't changing at all aside from my hair and nails growing. No wrinkles, no grey hair, no sagging skin or breasts. I was much the same as I was when I caused so much pain. I wondered if I was being punished. Forced to spend the rest of my days in a body that did so much harm. It wasn't until seventy years after that, that I realized I was immortal. More punishment I suppose. I used to think that I would simply live as long as it took for me to make up for what I had done. Now I just think I was made this way from the beginning. I was made to never get old and never die.

"I understand if you hate me, hell, I hate me. I understand if you no longer want me around. You have but to say the words and I'll be gone."

After a few moments she finally turned to look at me. Her eyes were full of sorrow and something akin to resignation, as if she just _knew_ my reaction would be to make her leave Asgard. I simply smiled and ran my hand through her hair and cupped the back of her neck so she couldn't look away.

"Erica," I whispered and she shivered slightly at my use of the name, "I love you and I will love you even if you slaughter every person you have been wronged by. Even if you had no reason behind your actions, I would love you still."

"I'm a monster," she whimpered.

I kissed her lips fiercely, "No! No, you are a living being, you made a mistake; you are fallible. All that means is that you are alive," I pulled her into a tight hug and felt her relax into my embrace.


	23. Birds and Bees

**AN: OMG I'm SO sorry this took so long! Jinx and Loki were busy telling me what their first time having sex was like instead of what happens next in the story. I swear it is like having two horny teenagers living in my head. Like seriously, get a room. Anyways, here, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 ~ Birds and Bees**

~Loki~

As I held Jinx firmly in my arms I was struck with an idea about how to maybe cheer Jinx up a bit. "You know," I hedged, "as God of Mischief it is my duty to make sure any Asgardian who becomes too full of themselves is reminded of their place. As I have been with you for a week I'm sure some egos have become quite intolerable. Would you perhaps like to join me in knocking some sense into people?"

A small smile lit Jinx's lips, "And what exactly does that entail?"

"Playing tricks, of course," I informed her, "You know, making them trip into some manure, making them slur words, little things like that."

"Sounds like fun, but maybe we can come up with some better pranks. Where do we start?"

"The training fields are always a good choice. Many of the troop leaders become quite pompous."

Jinx stood and extended her hand to pull me up as well, "Then there is no time to lose. Why don't you transport us as I've never been to these training fields?"

When I was on my feet I continued to hold her hand, "And how shall we travel?" I asked, "Side by side or…" I let my words trail off hoping perhaps she would climb on my back again. I enjoyed the feel of her weight, the press of her body against mine, and her extremities wrapped around me.

"We could go piggy-back again," she said, shrugging.

I made a half confused, half disgusted, grimace and she laughed, "Excuse me?" I exclaimed.

Once her laughter was under control she explained, "That is what we call it on Midgard when one person carries another on their back, a piggy-back ride."

"That is a terrible name for it."

"Oh? And what would you call it?" she sassed at me.

I thought for a long moment before exhaling a long sigh, "I don't know, just not that. What we call it isn't really important at the moment. For now just climb on my back so we can go cause mischief."

I crouched a bit and Jinx climbed agilely onto my back, wrapping her slender legs and toned arms around me firmly. Once she settled she said, "I'm ready, let's go."

A sudden thought stopped me in my tracks and demanded to be voiced, but this errant wisp of anxiety needed to be spoken whist looking at Jinx. I pulled Jinx around my body, much like I had a few hours ago in the dining hall, so that we were face to face once more.

I looked straight into her now oddly periwinkle eyes and said, "You know I would never force you to do anything you weren't completely ready and willing to do right? Whether it takes ten days or ten years, I won't rush or pressure. If and when you're ready I will happily couple with you, but until then I would like us to be together. I want you to tell me exactly what you want, what we can do that will not push you beyond comfort. I love you and I never want to lose you."

By the end of my speech there were tears in Jinx's eyes. She leaned in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to my lips and then pressed her forehead against mine as she answered, "I haven't been with anyone since him, not even myself. It's been nearly 325 years since he did what he did and not once have I pleasured myself or let anyone remotely close enough to try, but here, with you, I'm completely comfortable. Here with you, I'm ready to find out what all the fuss is about. Tonight, I want us to try to pleasure each other. You, of course, will have to help me through, but I want to try some of the things I've read about in trashy romance novels and rated M fan-fictions."

I wasn't quite sure what Jinx meant about the last little bit, but I was more hung up on the fact that she had lived 342 years without ever having an orgasm. Also, I was wondering exactly what she had read and wanted to try, so I asked, "What was it that you wanted to try out exactly?"

Jinx blushed a dark scarlet and turned her head slightly to the side, her forehead still against mine, "Um, well, I'm not sure that what we call things on Midgard is the same as what you call them here."

I was imagining wildly sexy scenarios and a certain part of me was beginning to harden, "Dammit woman," I exclaimed, "out with it before I go insane from lust!"

Jinx took a deep breath and sped through her answer, "Exploring each other's naked bodies, bringing each other to fruition with just fingers and hands, then again with just mouths, then slow, sweet sensual love making."

She finally looked me in the eye again and I growled deep in my throat, "That's it, mischief can wait, we are going to bed, now."

Jinx just chuckled. As my lust reached a fever pitch I looked into her eyes once more and saw they were still periwinkle, so I knew she wasn't feeling the lust I was. I forced myself to calm down. If Jinx didn't want sex now, it wouldn't happen. I would never force her to do anything.

"I have very good ideas of what we can do to Asgardians with inflated egos. Well, the men at least. I certainly wouldn't want to allow the egos to grow too large for us to help. That certainly wouldn't do. Besides, I'm looking forward to seeing these training fields whilst you are giving me a piggy-back ride."

I winced at the stupid name once more, "Perhaps we should call them EJ rides, I like that much better."

"EJ rides?" Jinx parroted, "What the hell does that stand for?"

"Why, it stands for Erica Jinx of course. It is your name after all, and they are your rides."

A small grin settled upon her face, "I like that, EJ, it is the perfect mix of old and new. A reminder of what I've moved past and everything still ahead. EJ rides it is," she shifted around so she was on my back again, "Now let's go pop some ego-bubbles shall we?"

I gripped Jinx's wrists and transported us to the training fields. We appeared right at the center and when we finally settled I heard an awed gasp from my dear EJ.

"Look at all of them. This is truly impressive. I sure wouldn't want to start a war with Asgard."

The fields were littered with platoons of 16 to 30 men. There were about 25 platoons total. Each platoon had a leader and it was these leaders that always seemed to get the inflated egos. A red kerchief around the neck marked each leader.

"The men with red handkerchiefs are the leaders. They are the ones we will show our mischief."

"Well that's just stupid," Jinx scoffed, "When you go into battle isn't a red hey-look-at-me-I'm-the-leader scarf like a signal saying kill-me-kill-me?"

"They don't wear them into battle, just training. Now, shall we set out to find our first victim?"

Jinx kissed the back of my neck, "Let's do this," I could hear the smile in her voice as well as feel it against my skin. My lust was still boiling in my veins. Making it through this day was going to be a challenge.


	24. A Little Mischief

**AN: So just a bit of fun this chapter and next chapter is SMUT! Yay! That seems to be all my characters are interested in talking about lately. Also, any non-english words are translated and in parenthesis after the paraghraph that contains them.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 ~ A Little Mischief**

~Jinx~

I eyed the training field with wonder. There were so many men, each one armored to the hilt. "Are these all of Asgard's warriors?" I whispered in Loki's ear, as it was conveniently located in easy reach with me on his back.

I felt the rumble in his back as he responded, "No, only about half. They don't train every day. They switch off."

"Oh," I murmured as I noticed that most of the troops were seated and talking amongst each other. Some of the leaders were standing in front of their men making speeches to mostly bored-looking faces. I figured these were the ones that needed a small nudge off their high horse. "Why are they all just sitting around? Aren't they supposed to be, well, training?"

A small chuckle escaped my companion's lips, "The late afternoon and early evening is usually spent sparring and since Thor is the most recent victor they must wait for him to begin."

"Must we wait for Thor as well, or may we begin our mischief without him, la mia amore?" (my love)

"We may start whenever, il mio tortora. I am simply waiting for you to choose someone." (my dove)

I looked around slowly, surveying my options. My gaze finally settled on a tall man with shockingly red hair. He was standing in front of his men and talking very seriously. I noticed him repeat himself a few times. Looking closer I realized he began again any time one of his men glanced away from him. _Perfect, _I thought, _if he loves the sound of his voice so much, perhaps we can change it for him._

I pointed to the man discreetly and whispered, "Him. He likes the sound of his own voice far too much. I think we may need to raise it several octaves. Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible with magic," Loki responded, "Just concentrate on making his vocal cords resonate at the tone you desire. Try it, try to manipulate his vocal cords."

~Loki~

I walked us slowly closer to the man in question so we could hear him clearly. As I stopped about three feet away from him a small green light lit Jinx's finger and the voice we were listening to changed. It rose slowly in pitch until Jinx was satisfied, then the pitch held through the coughing and throat clearing that the man was doing to attempt a normal speaking voice once more. When he spoke again, still the pitch remained high. A few of his men began to chuckle and whisper, one even caught my eye and mouthed a quick 'thank you'.

When the man finally gave up and sat down with his men Jinx lit her finger once more and changed his voice back. "Next," she giggled.

My eyes fell upon a man with shoulders straight and chest puffed out. He seemed like a perfect candidate. I pointed him out to Jinx.

"Oh, no. No, no," she answered swiftly.

"And why ever not?" I asked slightly indignantly.

"Because the only reason he is acting like that is because he would lose the respect of one of the members of his platoon if he found out he was gay. He just wants to keep his secret. However, I'm all for putting the homophobes in dresses."

I craned my neck and looked Jinx in the eye and saw her expression had steeled slightly. There was mischief in her eyes, but also anger. I smiled softly, "By all means, do proceed," I motioned as if allowing her to enter a room first even though she rested comfortably on my back. "Just focus on each molecule you would like to change and turn them into whatever you like."

A moment later a man rose from his seated position shrieking. He was clad in a frilly pink dress with a tight, cream bodice and pink puffy sleeves. The bottom was big and round and covered in ruffled layers that turned gradually from cream to pink as it moved towards the ground. The man began frantically wiping at his chest as if he could somehow change the sight of it if he rubbed hard enough.

All of the men began laughing. I thought the low valley that held the field might explode from the sudden surge in raucous laughter. Moments later a ruffled bonnet also appeared on his head and the laughter surged once more. After nearly five minutes passed I noticed Thor and Odin approaching.

I nudged jinx and whispered, "Change it back." She did so immediately without a question, perhaps she had seen my family approaching as well.

This was confirmed when she asked, "Would you like me to get down or is it okay if your family sees me riding on your back?"

I shook my head, "No, no, you are fine right where you are." I thought I heard a small sigh of relief. When my family was within talking distance I greeted the, "Father, Brother, how nice it is to see you."

Odin spoke first, "Yes, it is nice to see you performing your duties, my son."

"Actually," I said breezily, shaking off the jab that was masked as a compliment, "Jinx has been the Trickster today. Perhaps you will replace me one day."

"Why is Lady Jinx on your back, brother?" Thor butted in to the conversation.

"It is a custom on Midgard and we are testing it out," I explained.

The confusion on Thor's face melted into understanding, he looked at Jinx as he asked, "Bringing a bit of home whilst you are so very far away?"

"Yes, something like that," Jinx replied smoothly.

Odin cut in once more, "I would like to work on expanding your mind tomorrow, Jinx. If you two would like to meet me in Lady Jinx's chamber tomorrow after the morning meal we shall begin."

"Both of us?" Jinx and I asked at the same time.

Odin threw a sharp glance at Jinx that I didn't understand before replying, "Yes, both of you. This will not be the most comfortable of things and I cannot foresee the outcome of what I am to do. You may be needed Loki."

I nodded, "Understood."

"Good," was the short reply before he turned his back and addressed the crowd, "No sparring today. Go home, spend time with your families."

I grabbed Jinx's hands as everyone stood and left, including Thor and Odin, "I guess that means we are done for today. What would you like to do next?"

I felt her grip tighten, both around my waist and around my neck. Suddenly I felt as if I were floating before feeling something soft but solid beneath me. We were in my chambers. I was sitting on the edge of my bed and Jinx was standing in front of me fiddling with the hem of her shirt.


	25. So Close

**AN: WARNING SMUT AHEAD! This is my first attempt at anything that remotely resembles smut so please be gentle if I got things oh so terribly wrong. I have no experience in this area.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 ~ So Close**

~Loki~

As much as I wanted to tear Jinx's clothes off right then and there I knew the time for the evening meal was fast approaching and I wanted us to take our time so that Jinx had a pleasurable experience. "My family will be expecting us for supper soon."

Jinx looked into my eyes and they were burning green and gold once more, "Send a duplicate to tell your mother I am weary from such a full day and requested that you remain with me while I rested or if you prefer not to lie to your mother tell her I wanted to have sex and couldn't wait a moment more."

I chuckled softly, "Alright, my dear," I agreed and sent a projection to tell Frigga Jinx was weary. When it had gone I stood and moved slowly so I was standing mere inches from Jinx. I put my hands on her shoulders and slowly rubbed up and down her upper arms, "Are you sure you want this?"

She let out a shuddering breath, "Oh yes," she whispered and leaned into my touch.

I moved my right hand up to cup her cheek and tilted her head up so I could plant a tender kiss to her lips. She let out a soft sigh and rose to her toes to deepen the kiss. Her hands gathered the bottom of my shirt and lifted it slightly so her palms could rest on my bare stomach. I shuddered lightly at the touch and pressed my tongue to her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She parted her lips and I gently began exploring her mouth with my tongue. As the tip of my tongue grazed her palate she gave a small shudder and I smiled and ran my tongue against it harder feeling her tremble once again. I slowly moved my hands down to her shirt and began to gather it in my hands and lift it over her head. She pulled back from the kiss and raised her arms to assist with the disposal of her shirt. As soon as it was off she reached and discarded mine as well. With both of us completely bare above the waist we took the time to stare at one another's body.

Jinx stepped forward with a smile on her lips and ran her hands over my abdominal muscles and the little trail of hair that led down to my waistband. She watched her hands the entire time, as did I. She finally looked up into my face when I began to softly fondle her breasts. I cupped them in my hands and ghosted my thumbs over her ever-hardening nipples. She clutched my sides and she emitted a low moan and tilted her head back. I seized the opportunity to latch my mouth onto the left side of her neck. I explored the surface with little licks, sucks, and nips until she let out another moan when I reached about an inch above her collarbone. I concentrated my efforts there and was rewarded with another breathless sound of pleasure and her fingernails lightly digging into the skin at my hips. I gave one last bite, a bit harder than the rest and Jinx's knees buckled. I supported her weight and walked backwards until I was seated on the bed. I lifted Jinx so she was seated on my lap straddling my waist.

I began kissing her again and then moved to lay her so she was on her back with her head resting upon the pillows. I hovered over her resting my weight on my elbows and kissing and sucking her right nipple into my mouth. Her hands moved to grip my hair and I made a pleasurable growl deep in my throat when she tugged lightly. When her right nipple was hard to my liking I moved my efforts to her left and repeated. After I was satisfied with her breasts I moved my hands to her leather pants and began untying the laces that held them up. I looked into her eyes asking permission to remove them along with her undergarments.

~Jinx~

I nodded slightly at the question held in Loki's eyes, giving him the permission he sought to remove the rest of my clothes. I lifted my hips off the bed as he pulled down my pants and panties. When they were gone he began kissing up my body, starting with my right foot he kissed a trail up to my belly button, dunked his tongue in slightly, then moved back down to my left foot and began again. The second time he laved at my belly button I felt heat surge into my lower abdomen. I moved my hands to his lean shoulders and closed my eyes and focused on the lovely sensations shooting through my body. He concentrated kisses and nips all over my belly, some leaving little red marks from suction. When he moved back to kiss my lips again I felt his hand move to my tummy and slowly move closer and closer to my center. I felt a gush of moisture as his hand crept closer to my heated core. As soon as his fingers grazed me however, my mind pulled me back to Salem and I was tied to the bed with Matthew hurting me. I tried to find my way back to Loki, but my mind was trapped in a world of pain and terror.

~Loki~

Jinx's hands on my shoulders turned into claws as I stroked her lips, feeling the moisture that had gathered there, "Ouch, Love, that hurts," I murmured. As she continued to scrabble painfully at my back I pulled back and saw a look of utter terror on her face. I grabbed her wrists softly to prevent her from further wounding my back. As soon as my hands closed around her wrists her eyes flew open and I was no longer on the bed. I was, in fact, pinned to the opposite wall about ten feet from the ground. I looked to Jinx in surprise and noticed the red light emanating from her outstretched palm that was pinning me to the wall. Suddenly a clarity came into her eyes and she retracted her hand and covered her mouth. I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

I let out a groan of pain and remained where I was, eyes closed and body contorted in a strange way, on the floor. After some minutes I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and flinched slightly.

"Oh, no. Oh, Loki I am so sorry. I thought, well I thought you were Matthew there for a second. I was back in Salem and he had me pinned to the bed again. Oh, my Love, I am so sorry. Are you okay? Can you move?"

I could hear the panic clear in her voice and wanted to dispel it so I began righting myself. As I sat up and looked at Jinx I saw she was running her hands all over my body, her hands lit with the gold light that often accompanies healing magic. After about two minutes I no longer felt any pain. "How…how did you do that?" I questioned softly.

Jinx shook her head slightly, "I'm not sure, I just wanted to take your pain away and help you heal and my mind just knew what to do."

I now noticed that Jinx was covered with the sheet from the bed and tugged at it slightly, "You even look like a goddess wrapped in a sheet," I murmured quietly.

Jinx laughed softly, "Thanks. I'm so sorry, I wanted this to work, and it did for a while and it felt so good, but then I just got trapped in my mind and couldn't find my way back," she looked down, a blush on her cheeks.

I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me, "It's quite alright, Love, I know you were enjoying yourself, you were quite wet. Perhaps we will just have to be more creative until you are more comfortable."

Another beautiful blush crept onto Jinx's face, "What do you mean by more creative?"

"Well, maybe since your trauma happened in a bed we should avoid that particular spot for exploring each other. Maybe instead we should take our play to the bath or even the waters at the edge of Asgard as they seemed to relax you."

Jinx considered what I said with her head tilted slightly to one side and nobody should be allowed to be that adorable. "Yes," she said, standing quickly, "let us try the bath," she pulled me to my feet as well and made her way towards my bathroom.

I tugged on her hand slightly trying to get her to stop, but she was a determined little thing. Finally I dug my heels in and pulled us to a stop just before we reached the bathroom. "I didn't mean right now, Jinx," I said when she looked at me, "I think we should take a break, there is no need to rush."

"No," Jinx said, "we are doing this now and we aren't stopping until each of us orgasms at least once."

I chuckled at her firm tone, "Why is this so important?" I questioned.

She looked me dead in the eye and answered solemnly, "I am feeling greedy and am still rather hot and bothered from a few minutes ago. Are you really going to argue against having a release that," and here she stared pointedly at the bulge in my pants, "you so very obviously would like as well?"

I shook my head slowly and allowed Jinx to pull me the rest of the way into the bathroom.


End file.
